Deku Meets Dante
by SilverDragonChild
Summary: Two girls fall into Dante's lap, and Dante has a premonition of danger for them both. . . It's the long awaited Chapter 8, Deku can fly again! You ppl are soo gonna hate me for this! R/R please! No meanies....Stay tuned for CH.9 please!
1. Deku Meets Dante

Deku meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one?

  
  


I beg of you, no flames. This is my first DMC fic, so have a heart.

  
  


Note: Trunks (DBZ) makes a very brief appearance.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, besides Deku. Neko belongs to my friend, and I have her permission. . . 

  
  


Deku was sitting up in her favorite tree, asleep as usual. She felt something come her way. Her eyes opened and she saw a purple haired Saiyjin sitting on the branch near her feet. "What do you want now?" she asked, closing one eye drowsily.

"Ranma is back at the compound looking for you. He said you owe him a fight, because you splashed him with hot water, when he was in the ladies room." Trunks looked at her disapprovingly. She was always doing things like that.

"Go back there and tell him, that it was just payback. He knows what he did." Deku gave an evil smile. 

Trunks smirked and got down. "Deku, payback is going to bite you in the ass one day."

"Right, and I'll bite it right back." Deku said, with her usual nonchalant attitude.

"If you ever met someone that was just like you, what would you say, then?"

"I'd say that the end of the world, was near."

"Weird girl." Trunks began to walk back to the Capsule compound. He was about halfway back to the compound, when he heard a scream fill the air. It was brief, and he felt a power rise for less than a second, then it was gone. He recognized the power. Deku. He rushed back to where she was, but she was gone. All that was left of her, was a necklace that she had been wearing, that had a clear crystal on a black string . . . .

  
  


She landed with a thud on the cold hard pavement. It was raining, and an eerie, cold wind blew through the street. The rain came down harder on her, as lightning streaked the black sky. She heard something blow up, and many of the streetlights went out. Deku stood up and looked around. "Where in the hell am I?" She created a small energy ball, and looked around, then heard a scream from above. Deku looked up and saw an ass. Not a man's ass, but a woman's ass. Deku continued to stare, as the ass got nearer and nearer. She took a sidestep, just before it landed on her. 

"Ow!" Neko landed with a thud on the ground. She rubbed her behind, and checked to see if her tail was broken or not. Neko looked around and whined as she realized that it was raining. She looked up and saw Deku. She was drenched. Deku's clothes were plastered to her body. "You picked today to wear a white shirt?"

"Not again!" Deku groaned and covered her chest. "Why does this happen to me?"

"You're a black cat, you have bad luck." Neko flashed her teeth in a funny grin.

"Shut up. Neko, who were you wearing that for? Milliardo?" Deku could see Neko's black bra, through the white part of her t-shirt. 

"None of your business! Who were you wearing that for?" Neko pointed at Deku's bra, which was also black. Deku's was a lace bra. "Is there someone that you're not telling the rest of us about? Oh I get it! That's for that monkey you live with!"

"Trunks? No! A Saiyjin? Never!" Deku blushed but it was too dark to see it. She was about to say something, but smelled something. Something was dead and rotting. A red light appeared above them and on the ground behind them. The lights turned into portals and tall monsters came out. The portals appeared all around them. 

"Hey Deku, does this remind you of when we were little?" Neko asked as she watched the monsters surround them. 

"Neko, I can't handle all of these things at once. You're either gonna hafta help me, or you're gonna die, because I won't be able to protect you, while I look out for myself." Deku said, as she dodged the blades that some of the monsters had for hands.

Both girls got into fighting stances. They began attacking the monsters. They wouldn't just die. Deku had repeatedly given the monsters blows, that would knock down trees. She was getting tired. Neko was growing tired as well, she had been trying to kill the same ones the whole time. Every time she knocked them down, they got back up again. 

Deku hit the ground exhausted. She had been going for a long time. Her screams filled the air, as the monsters tore her apart. It was a time that she was glad that she wasn't human. The worst those things could do, would be to give her deep wounds. She felt herself start to slip away from consciousness. 

Neko did the same, but knew that she wasn't as lucky as Deku. Those things were going to tear her apart. She lost her consciousness as she heard metal slicing through flesh, quickly, and felt herself being lifted over a shoulder. She felt, that whoever was carrying her, was walking quickly. 

He looked down at the other girl. One thought came into his mind. This girl, was going to be a hell of a job, to clean up. . . .

  
  


Deku awakened, and heard the thunder outside. She opened an eye, and found herself staring into a flourescent light. She felt a sharp pain in her right thigh. She planted her foot on the table she was on, and felt her knee hit something. 

"Ow, dammit!" yelped a man. His hair was white, and long. Just falling over his eyes. His eyes were an icy-green. He was tall and muscular. "What was that for? Is that any way, to treat the guy that saved your life?"

"Sorry, it was an accident. Who are you anyway?" She sat up and looked at him.

"What's your name? Mine's not as important right now, as yours is."

"It's Deku. Why is it so important?"

"I want to call the police, so they can take you back to your place, kid."

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm seventeen years old, buster!"

"Who do you think you're raising your voice at, kid?"

"I am not a kid!" Deku crossed her arms. "Dick." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that. Want me to toss you back out there, for those monsters to have their way with you? If you don't curb that attitude, you can spend the night getting torn apart by monsters."

"Yes, sir." Deku turned her head so she wouldn't need to look at him. "You're still a dick." She grumbled under her breath, through clenched teeth.

He heard her again, but paid her no mind. "Your friend's a lot more polite than you are, Deku."

Neko walked into the room, carrying a tray with several bottles and a few bandages. "Here, Dante." She handed him the tray. "Hi, Deku. What are you talking about?"

"This guy's a jerk. He keeps calling me a kid."

"You are a kid, compared to us." snickered Neko. She could sense Deku's anger and annoyance. "Chill out, at least be nice to this guy, he saved us from those things outside."

"I'm going outside, I didn't need saving. Maybe, I can find a few of those things, and use them as punching bags." Deku got up off the table. She began to look for the front door.

"Don't go up there!" Neko called, as she watched Deku turn a corner.

"Is she going to puke all over my office?" Dante asked, looking nervously at Neko.

"Cool! I love swords!" Deku was looking at Dante's sword. The Alastor. She was also looking at all of the swords that were through the mounted heads of things he had killed. She thought those were the most realistic things in the world!

Dante walked up front, and took Alastor from Deku. "Didn't your parents teach you to look, but not touch?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that you're a dick?"

Dante clenched his fists. He was beginning to have enough of her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, that you're a little bitch?"

"Why no, they haven't. Thanks for the compliment, dickie."

"That does it, get out. I save you, and this is the thanks I get? Go on, get out of here!" Dante pointed to the door. 

Deku smirked and left after again calling him the name he hated more than anything. She noticed that Dante looked ready to kill her at any moment. His eyes were red, and his fists were clenched. She walked out of his shop, and immediately encountered the same monsters from before. She smiled, and began to fight them in the rain. 

Dante watched her from inside his shop. She was doing amazingly well, but she needed a weapon to kill one of those. Then he noticed a flaw, that could cost her, her life. She had gone out there with an open wound. It was sure to attract. . .

Deku heard a loud roar. She found a monster that looked like a panther. It frightened her. She could understand its roars. It was saying: "Blood of a mortal woman.", as it approached her. Deku kicked at it, tried to punch it, and shot her most powerful attacks at it. It seemed immune to all of her efforts.

Dante watched, she was too fast for them, but her injury was ensuring her death. She was caught. A second one, had emerged and had pinned Deku to the ground. He couldn't watch this a second time. First his mother, and now a girl he just met. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He took out his guns, Ebony and Ivory.

A bullet whizzed by Deku. It knocked the beast away from her. The thing was shot many times, before it fell to a puddle, and a black ball rose from it. Soon, a large sword was slashing the ball. It turned red, and melted away. The same thing happened to the other beast. Something black, carrying a large sword, slashed through the other monsters. Her eyes closed, then opened again, and she saw Dante. Standing tall, next to her. "Where'd that thing go?" she asked, looking up at him. God, he looked savage.

"What thing?" Dante gave her a fake puzzled look.

"That black thing. It was big and fast. Like you. . ." She trailed off, as she compared the two figures. "Dante, what are you? You were that black thing, weren't you?"

He didn't say anything. He picked her up, and carried her back inside, where she later got the scolding of her life.

Neko heard Deku and Dante arguing in Dante's bedroom. Apparently, Deku almost getting killed for the second time, in one night, had greatly upset him. 

"Deku, I swear. If you had gotten killed!" Dante shouted. He was in her face.

"What? You don't give a crap about me, so why would you care if those things had killed me?" Deku crossed her arms, as she plopped onto his bed, then crossed her legs. "You're the one who sent me out there, in the first place, Dante."

"Don't screw around with me." He glared, then noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention, anymore. She had found a distraction, and was giggling.

"Please, don't tell me you read this crap." Deku snickered, as she flipped a page in the magazine. "I could do better than them!" 

"Kids shouldn't be looking at that stuff. That's why it's called an adult magazine."

"Eww. . .I did not know you could do that with a bowling pin. . . I didn't want to know either." Deku laid down on her stomach, continuing to criticize, as she flipped through the pages.

"Give me that!" He snatched it from her. "Like I said, kids shouldn't look at this stuff."

"I am not a kid! Neko is only a few months older than me. I'm not a kid!"

"If you're going to look at something, look at this." He tossed a different magazine to her, and watched as she was instantly amused by his favorite magazine. Weapons&Ki Monthly.

"Dante. . ." Deku looked up from her reading.

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you, for both times, tonight." Deku sat up, as Dante sat beside her.

"It was nothing. I've got a question."

"What is it?" Deku knew what he was going to ask. Just about everyone asked this sooner or later. He was going to ask. . .

"Deku, what are you?"

"What do you think I am?"

"Well, let me see now." His hand slid down her back, and grasped her black tail. "Judging from this, I'd say you were part feline, of the large variety." He let go of her tail, and put a finger under her chin, then tilted it up so he could look directly into her eyes. They were ice blue. Her pupils were pale yellow and vertical. "Judging from these, I'd say you were related to a feline and a lizard." 

"Well, you're wrong about the lizard thing. Now, what are you?" Deku pushed him back, so that he was lying with his back against the mattress.

"What do you think I am?"

"You're not a complete human, that's for sure. Your eyes turn hell fire red, when you're mad." She walked her fingers up his chest. "You're definitely not a whole human, because you're so fast."

"You're right, but there's no way I'm telling you what the other half of me, is." Dante grabbed her hand and sat up. "Go to sleep. If I get mad at you one more time tonight, I might kill you myself."

"Dante, why do you keep saving me?"

Dante pretended not to hear her, and walked out of the room. Neko went in afterwards, and he could hear the girls talking. The question lingered in his mind. Why did he keep saving her? She was a beautiful girl, why not save her, right? No, that wasn't it. Was it. . .was he? No! That's the last thing it could be! Even though, she was very. . .no! It wasn't that! He felt something. He always felt this when he was about to have a premonition of something. His muscles tightened, and his fists clenched as the vision came. A man in black. Neko kicking and screaming. Deku crying into Dante's chest, with torn clothes. Neko chained to a wall. Deku and Dante nodding in agreement. 

He snapped out of it, and looked around him. Something was going to happen. Something bad was going to happen to those two girls, that were in his bedroom. Dante noticed that there was a strange silence. He began to wonder if his premonition had already begun. He hurried to his bedroom, and found his bed empty, but did find two girls asleep on the floor. Neko's feet were sticking out from the far side of the bed. Deku was right in front of him, sleeping peacefully.

  
  


The next morning, Deku awoke and looked around. She had forgotten where she was, until she saw Dante asleep on the bed. Deku couldn't help but snicker. He looked so harmless. Big, scary, dangerous Dante, was sleeping like a baby. A big, slightly snoring baby, but a baby, nonetheless. She was tempted to sit next to him, and run her fingers through his hair. She couldn't resist! On soundless feet, she walked to the side of his bed. It was too perfect! She held her tail above him, and slowly began to lower it. She was about to mess with his ear, when Dante turned to face her, grabbed her tail, and pointed a gun at her. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Dante growled, as he pointed the gun to her nose. "Well?"

"Don't you know it's not polite, to grab a woman's tail?" Deku tried to yank her tail from his grip, but it wouldn't budge. "Let go of my tail!"

"No, what were you doing?"

"I was going to mess with your ear! You were too adorable to not bother!" Deku again tried to move her tail. Dante had a grip. "Please, let go." Deku said, through clenched teeth. She hated the word, please. Dante released her. "Thanks, dick."

"Stop calling me that!" Dante poked her nose with the end of his gun. "So help me, Deku! If you call me that name, one more time, I will blow your brains out!"

"Man, someone woke up wrong." Deku looked at the barrel of his gun. 

"You try having a vision like I . . ." He trailed off. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Deku looked curious.

Dante didn't know why, but he knew that he could trust Deku. There was a long silence, where they just stared at eachother, before Dante began to tell her. Deku listened attentively. He watched her expressions as he vividly described what he saw. 

Deku laughed slightly. "Dante, I don't cry. I never will cry, so you know that this whole thing is just your imagination. There's nothing that can make me cry, not even onions." It was true, she didn't even shed a tear, when those monsters tried to rip her apart.

"Deku, there is something, that will even make me cry. If there is something that can bring a tear to my eye, I know that something will make you cry."

"No, there's nothing that can make me cry, Dante."

"As you say, but I know what I saw."

  
  


End part one. . .Should there be a part two? Tell me!!!


	2. The Premonition Comes True

Deku meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one? Part 2: The premonition comes true!!!

  
  


Don't flame me, please!!!

  
  


Dante watched Deku sleep, from the doorway. It had been days since he had the vision. She still didn't believe him. He knew that she wouldn't believe him, if he told her why she should believe him. It had been happening since he was a child. He knew that Deku and Neko were in danger. He didn't know when they would be, but they were.

"Dante, can I go outside?" Neko asked, looking out the front of the shop. 

"Go ahead. I'll watch your back." Dante crossed his arms, and walked away from the doorframe. He smirked as Neko went outside. This had become like his duty. If they wanted to go outside, they had to let him know, so that he could protect them. Deku still tried to fight them on her own. She hated being protected, and he found it entertaining to watch her try to fight off the monsters. He always came to her aid, as she got tired. 

"Dante! Here they come!" called Neko, as she began to back up. 

"Alright." He pulled his shot gun. He came outside and took aim. There were at least twenty of them. "Neko go inside and get Deku. Tell her to grab my big sword and get out here." 

"Hai." Neko dashed for the shop, but she crashed into something large and black. It was a panther-like monster. Like the ones that had attacked Deku. "D, Dante!"

"I don't have my sword. Neko, you need to get past that thing, and get inside."

"I can't! I'm not as strong as Deku is!" Neko backed up. She could also understand the roars of the monster. It was saying, Blood of a mortal woman, just like the others. "Dante, what does this thing, want with a mortal woman's blood?"

"I don't know. . .how do you know that they want?"

"Half feline. . .wait a second. . .it can't want me! I'm immortal!" Neko smirked, but realized that the panther like demon, wasn't paying her any attention. It was slowly moving towards Dante's shop. Where Deku was sleeping. "Dante, that thing is going into the shop. I think it's looking for Deku."

"Wait a minute, the weakling is immortal, and the powerful one is mortal?" Dante looked at Neko, between shots of his gun. "You can't be serious!"

A black figure appeared from the shadows. It raised it's right hand, and held up two fingers, the tall monsters, Marionettes, halted their attack. "Dante Sparda, you have what I want. Give her to me. Give the foreigner to me."

"What the hell, do you want with Deku?"

"I want her to come out, and play." The figure crossed his arms.

"Well," Dante smirked. "She's sleeping right now, so can you come back later?" 

"Dante!" cried a voice. "Dante, help!"

Dante spun around, and saw Deku being backed into the street by a few panther-like demons. "Damn."

The man in black approached Deku. "Now, it's time for you to come with me." He neared her and looked into her eyes. 

Deku looked mean. She growled loudly. "What do you want with me?"

"You're able to understand the beasts. You heard them. They want the blood of a mortal woman, namely you."

Deku gave a nonchalant shrug. "Do you have any idea how many other mortal women there are in this city?" 

"True, there are many others, but how many of them have what I want? I want you to come with me."

"Let me give this some thought. . .mmm. . .no way in hell." Deku crossed her arms. "Who are you anyway?" She had a proud smirk on her face. She wasn't afraid of this man. He couldn't take her on, so what was there to worry about? "Well, what do you want?"

"Your blood." He smiled, revealing fangs. "If you want, I'll beat you, until you bleed."

"Oh, you want to fight me?" Deku also smiled, showing off her fangs. "I'd love to." Her favorite pastime besides sleeping. "Now, this is the kind of fun, I've been looking for." Deku cracked her knuckles. "Alright, you go first!" He attacked with a punch. Deku giggled as she dodged and punched at him. Her fist met his face. "Oh no, you're too slow to catch me, whoever you are."

"The name's Damian, and I'm just teasing you." He took off his coat and hat. He had black hair and large muscles. His eyes were black. He growled and kicked. His long, powerful leg hit her in the ribs.

Deku got up and elbowed him in the jaw. She dodged a fist and delivered a kick to his arm. He punched her in the stomach, and while she was hunched over, his foot came into contact with her back. Deku got up and matched him blow for blow. She hissed as she got up from a elbow to her side. This guy was nothing to fool around with. Even a Saiyjin couldn't land this many punches on her! 

Dante and Neko watched as the two fighters took to the air. Every blow they matched made a booming sound in the air. Like a sonic boom. "Come on, Deku!" Neko cheered. 

Damian drew a weapon. It was a short scythe on a chain.

"What are you two doing down there? Go away! You're distracting me!" Deku dodged a swing of Damian's weapon.

"It doesn't improve your chances of beating me." His weapon began to glow and he sliced the air. A red arc, shot at Deku. She wasn't prepared for it, and it hit her as she tried to dodge. It caused her shirt to tear and a cut to appear on her right arm. "See what I mean?" Damian smirked. 

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Magical Destruction. Now, dance Deku." Damian's scythe began to glow brightly. He rapidly cut the air, with his weapon. "I want you to bleed."

Deku dodged some of the arcs, but not all. They tore at her skin. She found herself crying out in pain. It was in her eyes, rage and humiliation. "Neko, you and Dante go somewhere that won't blow up."

"Alright, let's go, Dante. Deku's pissed off. It's dangerous here." Neko grabbed Dante's arm and started running. 

Dante didn't budge, he stayed fixed on Deku. She had a yellow aura around her body. She exploded into a scream, and he was hit by a wall of scorching heat. A tree caught fire. "What in the hell is she?"

"I hope you don't have a problem with being burned alive!" Deku glared and released another wave of heat. The tree that was on fire was reduced to ashes. 

"Pyromaniac. . .you think this hurts me? Go ahead, burn yourself out. It doesn't hurt me, but it does hurt Dante." Damian laughed as he pointed to Dante. 

Deku looked at the ground. Dante was stumbling away. He had already shed most of his outer clothing. He was only wearing his pants and a leather muscle shirt. "I don't care about that guy! I told him to leave, if he didn't, then that's his problem!" Deku turned up the heat. "I want you to die!" 

"Man, look at him roast. I'm surprised he isn't dead. You're beginning to boil the asphalt." Damian created more arcs and hit Deku with them. "Look at Dante. If he falls, it's all over for him."

"Neko! I told you to get him out of here!" Deku found herself unable to speak normally. Why the hell did Dante hafta be down there? He was going to see her do it. She was going to cry and he was going to witness it. "I'm going to kill you!" Deku lost her aura and disappeared. She reappeared in front of Damian, and thrust her fist directly into his stomach. This time it didn't even phase him. "What in the blue hell, are you?" Deku looked at him full of fear. Something she had never done, not even once in her life. That had been one of the hardest punches that she had ever given. 

Damian punched her in the stomach, then leaned down so that he could whisper into her ear. "I'm a demon." He sent her through the air, and she landed on a car, as a blood covered heap.

Deku looked up at him. A demon. She silently vowed to kill him, then started losing consciousness. A scream forced her eyes open. Damian wasn't in the sky anymore. 

Damian had taken Neko, by the collar of her shirt, and was flying off. Dante couldn't do anything, he was still trying to escape the inferno, that Deku had created. . . .

  
  


Dante waited for everything to cool down, before he went back for Deku. When he finally did go back for her, it still felt like an oven. The asphalt was still soft and he could barely breathe. He found her, still out cold, on the top of a red sports car. She had hit it so hard, that the roof had collapsed and the windshields had broken. She was still bleeding from where the arcs had hit her. He picked her up quickly and continued to walk, his feet were beginning to feel how hot the asphalt really was. He looked at her as he entered the shop. Her body was torn up. "Deku, you and your arrogance. If you had waited to see what he could do, you might have had a better chance." He laid her on a table in the back room and walked off to get some bandages and medicines. 

Deku's eyes opened and she sat up, not acknowledging her wounds. Only one thing came into her mind. His voice. I'm a demon. The whole scene came flooding back into her mind. Her eyes flooded with tears. She had been beaten down and humiliated. 

Dante walked back into the room, and found her weeping. He got near cautiously. "Deku, I need to clean you off. Some of your wounds are pretty bad."

"No! Get away from me!" Deku got on into an animal-like position. She looked like a cornered panther ready to attack. She was again ignoring the pain of her wounds. Blood was dripping from her open wounds and forming small pools on the table.

Dante paid her no attention, and began to clean her injuries. Deku tried to get away, but he grabbed her wrists and captured her gaze with his. "You are going to hold still, while I work." His icy green stare held her in place. He had that effect on people, and apparently it worked on her. 

Deku growled and tried to get away again. "You better let go of me!" 

"Deku, what is your problem? You're acting like a total animal!" 

"You caused me to lose to that thing!" She tried to strike him, but he held her wrists down.

"No, I didn't. He overpowered you. It wasn't me."

She didn't want to hear that. She didn't want to hear that! Nothing was supposed to be capable of overpowering her, except for her brother. "That wasn't supposed to happen! I was made for fighting! I'm not supposed to get my ass kicked!" Deku looked into his eyes, as hers began to fill with tears again. "That's not supposed to happen!" She got near and cried into his chest. "It's not supposed to happen!"

"Deku. . ." He looked down at her, and let his arms encircle her.

She buried her face in his chest deeper, as she wept, just like in his vision.

"Deku. . ." He rubbed her back, as she cried. "Deku, listen to me, for a second."

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"You're getting blood on my clothes." He held her away from him. He knew it was cold, but he was growing attached to her.

Deku growled and gave him a backhand to his right cheek. "You insensitive dick! How could you say something like that? I was going through a serious moment, and all you could worry about, was your clothes?" Deku slapped him again. "I. . .I hate you. . ." She fell to the floor. 

He picked her up and laid her back on the table. "You got too excited." He began his work as Deku went back to sleep. It took him over two hours to bandage and medicate her. When he was finished, he took her to his bedroom, and allowed her to sleep. . . .

  
  


When Dante awoke the next morning, before he did anything else, he went to check on Deku. She was gone. Then, he heard it. She was outside. He hurried outside, and there she was. Fighting. Her bandages were coming undone, and she was bleeding again. He came up behind and grabbed her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked fiercely as Deku kicked, screamed, and cussed at him. "Deku, what are you doing outside? You should be inside in bed! You're too injured to be trying to workout!"

"What do you know? Let go of me!" She jerked as he pulled her back in the direction of the shop. "Dante, let me go!" 

"No, now shut up." Dante opened the door. 

Deku pouted as she was laid back on the table. "This is my third time here! Leave me alone, Dante." Deku growled. She didn't like the idea of him always coming to her rescue. He treated her, as if she was defenseless. "I can take care of myself, you jerk!"

"I'm a jerk, now? Have I been upgraded from that other name you called me?"

"No! You're still a dick! Now, let me go outside!"

"Why are you so hellbent on going out there, just so you can attack monsters, that you know are impossible to defeat. You and I, both know that I'm the only one who can defeat those things, so why do you want to fight them?"

"In case you hadn't heard, I'm supposed to fight! What's the matter, don't like the fact, that I'm not a weakling, like Neko? I can look out for myself!"

"Really? Then what was that last night? Seemed like you lost."

"That thing, got lucky! I'd take him on right here and now, and I'm willing to bet, that I'd-"

"Lose." Dante interrupted. "You would lose against Damian. You're too arrogant. You take your opponent as a joke. Your short temper, doesn't help either. I saw it last night. Losing your temper, makes you careless and stupid. You think your power is all you need. What about strategy?"

Deku let loose a deep growl. She sounded like a panther. "Dante, you sound like an old geezer. I am not arrogant."

"If you're not arrogant, then my grandmother dances the Macerana." 

"And, if you're not a prick, my grandmother wears a thong and lives in a volcano!" She crossed her arms, then yelped. She had gashes on her chest and arms. "Dante, are you going to do something about these, or not?"

Dante gave her some gauze, bottles of iodine, peroxide and alcohol, medical tape, and one handgun bullet. 

"What's all of this for?"

"I thought you could take care of yourself. The bullet is for you to bite down on." 

"I take it back! You're not a prick! You're an ass!" 

"And you, are an incredibly loud young lady. If you apologize, promise not to go outside again, and stop calling me names, I might fix you up again."

"You!" Deku looked down at her wounds. She mumbled everything that she was supposed to, then stuck her tongue out at Dante.

"I can't hear you. Say it a little louder." Dante crossed his arms, with his infamous I'm better than you are smirk. "And, uncross those fingers, while you're at it."

Deku uncrossed her fingers and scowled. She felt degraded. "I said, I'm sorry, and I won't go outside anymore or call you a dick, prick, or anything else I can think of! Are you happy now?"

"Very. . .can't you tell?" Dante looked exactly the same as always. 

She hated that nonchalant attitude. He was always calm, unless it came to when she got hurt. He was always stern and mean, when she got hurt. He always scolded her, when she put her life in danger. He was forever ruining her fun. She knew he wasn't something to fool around with, though. Something about Dante scared her. She knew something wasn't normal about him. 

Dante looked up from dressing her leg. "What has you so deep in thought?"

"Something. . .I still can't figure out what it is. You're not normal."

"You already know that." He went back to his work. "I even admitted to not being a complete human."

"Dante, I caused asphalt to boil last night."

Dante could sense that she was starting to get scared of him. She had questions. He might as well tell her. "I'm half demon. You can run away screaming now, if you want."

"A demon? You're a demon?" She felt a chill strike her. "Dante, you're a demon?" 

"That's right. My father was the Legendary Dark Knight. His name was Sparda. He was a demon."

"Damian. . .he's a demon too. You're not after my mortal blood, are you?" 

"Deku, your blood is all over me and the table you're laying on, and you're still bleeding. There's enough blood here, to fill a blood bank. I don't want it." Dante looked up from his work, yet again. "I don't know what Damian might want with it, but we should make sure that he doesn't get how ever much of it he needs."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he's incredibly dangerous."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Deku gave a smirk.

Dante glared and dabbed a little alcohol on a wound. He smirked when Deku yelped with pain. "Will you hold still, now?" He heard Deku growl and caught her hand, as she tried to hit him. "Hold still, dammit."

  
  


Elsewhere, Neko was being thrown against a wall. "You would think she would have more powerful friends." Damian laughed as he approached Neko. She glared. "What's the matter, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Why did you bring me here? I am not a mortal. I'm immortal." She looked away from Damian. "You jerk, you hurt Deku. She never did anything to you."

"I am not punishing her, I only want her blood, so that I can revive the master. Deku's the only mortal, that has the type we are looking for. Now, if you tell me the easiest way to catch her, I might let you go free." Damian glared at her with his black eyes, when he realized that she wasn't going to tell him. He slapped her and his eyes flashed red. "Tell me how to capture her!"

"I would, if I could, but I can't. There is no easy way to catch her." Neko crossed her arms. "Besides, even if I told you that her tail is her weak point, she'd never give you the chance to grab it."

"You are incredibly stupid, my friend. Deku is as good as mine, now." Damian smiled and chained Neko to the wall. He walked away from her, and went up into the main part of the building.

"You're still going to catch hell, trying to grab it!" Neko called to her captor. One thing stuck in her mind, though. The previous night, he had Deku where he wanted her. Why did he leave Deku, and carry me, instead?

  
  


End part two. . . should there be a Part Three. . .Tell Me!!!


	3. Round 2

Deku meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one? Part 3: Round 2.

  
  


Don't flame me, I beg of you!!! I'm just an innocent writer!

  
  


Disclaimer: I also do not own any of the characters used, with the exceptions of Deku, Damian, and 'The Master'. Neko belongs to my friend, and I have her permission to use her, so there!

  
  


Note: Deku's name is pronounced Day-kuu. (I forgot to put that in the first and second parts.)

  
  


Deku had been asleep ever since Dante had finished bandaging her wounds. He had never known anyone that could sleep for forty-eight hours and keep going. He kept hearing her mutter Damian's name in her sleep, and every time she did say it, a light or something electrical would turn on or off. He also had to turn on the air-conditioner because she was making the temperature rise. 

How she does it, I'll never know. Dante thought as he watched lightning spark from the sleeping girl. Something occurred to him. As much as she got injured, he was going to need more bandages and medicines. Dante went up front and wrote up a letter for her, and left it on the front door of his office, then left.

  
  


Daikou:

I'm going to get some more supplies.

Don't let anyone in, and don't go outside.

If I catch you out there, you can kiss your

precious tail goodbye.

  
  


Demon's honor,

Dante

  
  


Around an hour after he left, Deku awakened and looked around, yet again forgetting where she was. After wandering up front, she finally figured out where she was, and began looking for Dante. After finding his letter on the way outside, she growled and pouted. She could see the smirk on his face, as she read his words. "God, I hate this man. . . demon. . .whatever he is!" She went back into his bedroom, and laid down again. Dante wasn't going to outsmart her. There was no way that she was going to let him win. 

Deku got an evil grin and got up to go outside. "Dante really needs to learn how to spell. I don't know who Daikou is, I'm Deku." Deku started to snicker. Daikou was supposed to stay inside, Deku wasn't. 

Inhaling the cool wind, she looked up to the sky. It was grey and just about everything was colorless. It gave her an evil feeling. Lightning cut the sky and it began to rain. "My kind of a day."

"I thought Dante was keeping you under lock and key." said a voice. 

Deku turned around and looked for the source of the voice. Where her eyes failed, her senses took over. She sensed a familiar aura above her, only it was tainted. 

"Hey, Deku." Neko said, looking down at her.

Deku almost jumped out of her skin. "N, Neko?" Deku could only gape. Neko didn't look at all the same. Her hair and ears were black as night, and her eyes were red, like Dante's eyes. She had purple streaks on her cheek that resembled scratches from a large cat's claws. Neko smiled showing off fangs. One thing stuck in Deku's mind. Neko doesn't have fangs. 

Neko jumped off the roof of the building and stood before Deku. 

"N, Neko, I thought that Damian had you." Deku took a step back. "If he kicked my ass, I know you couldn't get away. What's the deal with your hair and ears? Your eyes are creepy, too. They remind me of Dante's eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes? You don't like what Damian did with them?" Neko traced a finger along Deku's jaw, creating a small scratch as she went along, drawing a thin line of blood. "He could do the same for you."

"Neko. . .how did you get away from Damian?" Deku took another few steps away from Neko. "Dante. . .he told me that . . .Damian . . ." Deku trailed off.

"That Damian what?" Damian asked appearing out of nowhere, and putting his arm around Neko's shoulders. "What did Dante tell you Damian did, hmm?" He smiled and approached Deku slowly. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot, the other day. Ask Neko, I'm not that bad a guy." He stopped in front of her. 

"Get away from me." Deku stepped back. "I mean it, I can do more than boil asphalt!"

"Yes, Neko told me about that. You can try to freeze me or electrocute me. Neither would work against me, though." He put his finger under her chin to allow her to look into his black eyes. "She also told me everything about you. What you like, and what you don't. What you're strengths and weaknesses are. I'll make this easy, come with me now and you won't get hurt. Resist, and well. . .I think you know what I'll do to you."

Deku felt her heart speed up, and she could feel the chill, all the way down to the tip of her tail. He was doing it again. He was scaring her, and it was making her angry. "No, I am not going to go with you. Now, get the hell away from me!"

"Tut, tut." Damian waved a finger. "You're a little hasty. I'll give you a little time to think if you want to be a bad girl and get hurt, or if you want to be a good girl and do as you're told." He stepped back to Neko's side. "For starters, go inside before you catch your death."

Deku growled fiercely, and was about to fight Damian, but she stopped seeing a familiar pair of hellfire red eyes. He was watching her. She didn't know when he got back, but he was going to get her this time for sure. His stare made her shiver. "Dante. . ." Deku breathed out his name, so that Damian wouldn't hear. 

"Deku, you're trembling." Damian smiled. "Go inside, I'll get your answer tonight." He came toward her again. "Tell Dante that he is out of his league and had better not interfere."

Deku took a step away from him, her fear was rising again. 

Damian closed the gap between them and slipped his arm around her waist, ignoring the sparks of electricity that she was emitting. Her fear was so high he could feel it. "You'll be in my possession no matter what your answer is. The master would want nothing less than you."

Deku made a fist and punched him in the jaw, as best she could. She hurt her hand, and Damian was unfazed. His face showed that he was amused by her attempt at harming him. His eyes showed annoyance.

"You'll belong to the master, wether you like it or not." Damian leaned closer to her as if he was about to kiss her, when he heard metal strike the ground and electricity snapping in the air. He looked beyond the frightened girl, and saw a tall black monster with standing before them, white lightning was surging around its body. It's skin glistened as the rain pelted off it in sheets. "Well, if I had known that you were around, I wouldn't have left my scythe at home. Oh well, I can do just as well without it." Damian smiled and got into a fighting stance, then felt something in the back of his mind. 

Damian and Neko, return. Now is not the time to fight them. It was the master. Leave Deku for now. Return for her later.

"Perhaps another time, the master calls us." Damian shoved Deku away into Dante's arms. "Deku, until we meet again. I await you answer. Neko, come along. Master has summoned us." Damian and Neko both disappeared into thin air, leaving no traces of their presence, except a trembling girl, in a black demon's scaled arms.

Dante returned to normal, took off his red trench coat and put it around her. Not saying anything, he lead her back inside. Once inside he sat her on the bed in his bedroom again. He made some tea, and brought it to her. He needed to calm her nerves, before he blew her ears out. When he went to sit beside her, he could sense that she was scared of him as well as Damian. She needed an explanation for what she saw outside. "Deku, what you saw was me in Demon trigger state. I am still me, only I look a little different. I apologize if I scared you."

"A little? D, Dante, you're a monster." Deku took the cup from him, and sipped it slowly. "Don't ever do that in front of me again."

"I might have to. Damian is capable of this transformation as well. I'm going to fight him, like this." He looked into her eyes. "Neko is possessed, if you hadn't noticed. She is a minion of "The master," whoever that may be."

"I know. . .Dante, he scares me. You scare me." She looked down again, this time into her teacup. "I've never been scared of anyone, before in my life." She snickered slightly. "It feels funny."

"It might be a good idea for you to take a long, hot bath, Deku. The hot water will help you relax." He rose to his feet, and helped Deku up. Her eyes stayed downcast. "You don't need to be scared of me, at least not unless you've royally pissed me off. You have yet to do that." Dante walked away from her and came back with some clothes. "Neko told me you usually wear something like this. She pulled it out of who knows where, and told me to put it up for you."

"Thanks, Dante." Deku took her outfit-one of Trunks' stolen, black tank tops, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a long black sash-from him and left for the bathroom.

  
  


When she was finished she went into Dante's bedroom, which had basically become hers, since she stayed there most of the time. She had left her clothes on the bed in his room. One of Dante's red towels was wrapped around her body. Dante was nowhere to be found, which she was thankful for. If he saw her like this it'd be all over.

"Why the hell did you go outside? I told you to stay in here." Dante growled from the door way.

Deku spun around to see him. She almost had a heart attack. "Where the hell did you come from?" He was leaning against the door frame. He was nothing but a big, black shadow, with glowing red eyes. This was exactly what she didn't need to see. She had just gotten her nerves calmed down again.

"You should've listened to me. Damian's going to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Why do you care? Other than the fact that you bandage me, why do you care if Damian hurts me? You don't give a crap about me, right?"

He looked away from her. He hated when she wasn't mad at him! He liked it better when she made him want to hate her. It gave him a reason to keep his distance.

"Hello? Earth to Demon boy. . .this is Houston, Dante, do you read me?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "I'd like to get dressed, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, don't mind me."

"You perv." She closed the door on him and sighed. If she didn't watch out, Dante was going to regret ever letting her stay with him. She liked him, when he wasn't mad at her. He was cool in just about any situation. Unlike her-she'd lose her temper and go berserk. 

She got dressed and leapt onto his gigantic bed. She grabbed a pillow and instantly fell asleep.

  
  


Late into the night, Deku awoke and looked at Dante's alarm clock,11:45 p.m. Slipping out of bed and into her shoes, she floated towards the door and cracked it. Dante was up front looking out the front door. She set herself on the ground and walked out to him.

"Are you going out there to meet him?" He asked, not looking away from the rainy streets.

"Are there any other options?" 

Silence was her reply.

"I didn't think so. . .I'll go out there. Do me a favor and be ready with the band-aids for me." She smiled. "Or, a body bag, for Damian."

"I won't interfere this time, if you don't want me to, but do me this one favor. . ." Dante looked away from the street and looked down at her. "Don't die."

"I won't. . .I'll see you later, Dante." She walked out of the front and into the rain. She could sense that Dante was still watching over her. It got on her nerves, but she knew that he meant well. 

"Right on time, little dove." Damian said, as he emerged from the shadows. "Isn't your guardian going to accompany you, or have you decided to give in and accompany me to revive the Master."

"I'm not going with you. I'm staying right here with Dante, until I can go back home." She smiled at him. "It's time for round two, Damian."

What is she doing? Dante asked himself mentally, as he watched Deku. She put something. . .flaming gauntlets, over her hands. She didn't! He went into the back and found a small open chest. Deku had stolen Ifrit. She could hurt herself more than usual with those things! She didn't have a trace of devil in her blood! He started to run out the front and take them from her, but then, Ifrit might be her only chance to beat Damian.

  
  


"I see, Dante allowed you to borrow a weapon. Maybe now you'll be something of a challenge for me." Damian watched her warm up with the gauntlets, by punching the air.

Alright, Ifrit. Keep your promise and I'll keep mine. Deku closed her eyes and began to change. Her hair switched from black with silver streaks to blood red with silver streaks. Her eyes stayed the same, but her fangs lengthened slightly. Dante is so going to kill me for this one!

"Are you ready, little dove?" Damian took out his scythe on a chain, and prepared for a fight.

"Sure, but I'm warning you. I was half asleep, when you last fought me. I won't lose again."

"I do sense a difference in your strength, but I'm sure that it's nothing for me to worry about!" Damian came at her with a fist, and Deku shot into the sky. "An airborne battle? Now you're talking." He followed and passed her, meeting Deku about two-hundred feet up. "I will give you a free shot."

Deku smiled. "Fine with me." She punched Damian as hard as her body would permit. As her fist cut through the air, the gauntlets' flame flared up, and when it hit Damian's jaw, there was an explosion. Both were blown back. Damian was sent to the ground, as Deku was hit with recoil and was knocked back, through the air. If this happens every time I land a punch, I'm gonna be hurting after this fight. But, if I kick his ass, it'll be worth it. A smirk crawled onto her face. "Damian. . ." She sang his name in a playful tone. "Come on out. . .It's getting lonely out here without you. . ." 

"You rang?" Damian asked, as he appeared, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You certainly know how to pack a punch. Maybe you could be my courtesan, after Master is finished with you."

"I don't think so." Deku glared, disgusted at the thought of being his courtesan. They resumed the fight, and Deku landed a powerful kick to Damian's ribs, resulting in another explosion. Damian again hit the ground and Deku was knocked higher into the air. "Damian . . . where are you?" She sang again, in the same playful tone as before. "Come out, come out where ever you are. . ."

"Here I am!" He again materialized from the shadows, this time with his scythe in hand. He fired the glowing red arcs in her direction. 

Deku-just like before-dodged some of the arcs, while others tore at her skin. She cried out, as one large, brightly glowing arc sliced into her right arm, leaving a deep gash.

Damian laughed as he watched the blood stream down her arm. He disappeared then reappeared behind her, grabbing her around the waist, holding her arms to her side with one arm, and holding a flask to her wound, with the other. She couldn't do anything but hold still, because, her tail was being held between his legs. "Deku, I'm greatly pleased. You gave all that I needed and more. All I need for you to do is tighten those muscles in you arms for me. A few more drops and I'll be finished with you, little dove."

Deku growled and tried to get loose, unknowingly tensing the muscles in her arms. She felt lips on the back of her neck, and heard him whisper something in another language, before he threw her to the ground. She winced as the water from off the street seeped into her wound. She opened one eye and looked up, to see Dante, in his Demon Trigger state, standing before her. Her eye looked toward another figure. It was another man in Demon Trigger state. They looked alike, the only way to tell them apart was that Dante was holding Alastor, and Damian was holding his scythe.

"You're out of your league, Dante, but if you want a fight, let's go." Damian put his scythe away and a sword materialized in his hand. He sword fought for a while with Dante, then grew bored. He took to the air and Dante followed on large black wings. "Dante, you annoy me. Always standing in my way of her. No matter, I will put an end to your being a thorn in my side. Once and for all." A swift kick to an unprepared Dante, sent the demi-demon out of Devil Trigger, and hurtling to the ground. 

Damian caught Alastor as it slowly aimed for the ground. Dante hit the ground spread out, blood coming from a wound at the back of his head. Deku wasn't too far away from him. "Goodbye, Dante." Damian said as he took Alastor by the hilt and threw it to the ground with such strength and accuracy that it plunged through the center of Dante's chest and lodged itself in the asphalt beneath him.

Damian disappeared with the vile full of Deku's blood.

"Get back here!" screamed Deku, as she began trying to get up. What he had done was undescribably low. Her tail. . .no one touched her tail. "Get back here, you bastard!" She got up and shot high into the air, looking for Damian. Her injured, right, arm was bleeding profusely as she made a fist with it. "Where are you?"

"Determined little thing, aren't you?" Damian asked, as he reappeared before her. "What is it, little minx? Did you miss me?"

"I'm going to kill you. I promise you, I'll kill you."

"Well, not tonight. Come here, we're going on a trip." He disappeared.

Deku looked around. Where did he go? She couldn't sense him. Then, she found him. The pain shot up her spine. She was paralyzed. Damian had her tail again, so she did the only thing that she could do, despite how degrading it was. "Dante! Dante, help me! Dante, help!"

Dante's eyes shot open, and he sat up. He pulled Alastor from his chest and looked up. He saw Damian with Deku in the sky.

"Hey, Dante, if you want her, come get her! We'll be waiting. See you in Hell!" Damian laughed as he disappeared with Deku. . .

  
  


End part three. . .should there be a Part Four? If you want more review! It's just that simple! ^_^


	4. Search And Rescue

Deku meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one? Part 4: Search & Rescue. . .

  
  


Disclaimer: You should know who I own and who I don't by now. I've said it three times already, and if you don't know get a clue!

  
  


Note: For those who don't know what a courtesan, it's basically a concubine. . . a personal whore, in my mind. . . If you don't know what a whore is, then my advice to you, is to get out more. . .

  
  


Dante growled and threw Alastor into the wall. One mistake and she was gone! He made a miscalculation of Damian, and he lost Deku. Now nothing was stopping Damian's master from coming back to life. He needed help. . .as much as he hated to admit it, there was only one person that he could call. He grabbed the phone and dialed. Help would be there in the morning. . .

  
  


Deku cursed and growled as Damian chained her to the wall, and took Ifrit away from her. She felt the wall pulsing against her back."Disgusting! You think this is going to hold me?" She jerked the chain out of the wall with ease, and was sprayed with blood. "Gross!" 

"Of course this won't hold you. This cell can't hold you, but," He snapped his fingers once. "Nightmare can, and Nightmare will hold you. The chains were to make sure that it didn't suck you into another dimension. Since you've broken them. . .I guess you'll be going on a little trip. I guess, I'll get you out, when the time comes." He turned and began leaving.

"Damian! Damian, what's Nightmare? Come back here you filthy demon! What the hell is Nightmare? Hey, I'm talking to you! Get back here!" Deku started running after him.

Damian turned around, and his eyes flashed red for a second. "Get back."

"Ah? Ugh!" She was slammed, by an invisible force, back into the wall. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Act like a lady, and I'll treat you like one."

"How's this for acting like a lady?" She flipped him the bird. 

"You don't want to make me mad, do you? Anymore rude gestures like that, and I'll beat you within an inch of your life." He clenched his hand into a fist. 

Deku felt her wrist being crushed, as if by something powerful. "The hell are you doing?"

"You're in my domain, now. Welcome to Hell. I'm at my best in here." He made his fist tighter. She cried for him to stop. "I don't need to touch you, if I want to hurt you." He unclenched his fist, and continued to walk away.

"If I don't kill you, Dante sure as hell will! He'll be looking for me."

"How are you so sure?"

"One, I have Ifrit, and two, I stole an issue of his favorite hentai magna, that he hasn't read yet!" She smiled victoriously. "I left a note for him, just in case something like this happened! So, ha!" She began laughing.

"When he comes, I'll be waiting. As for now, Nightmare, will deal with you." Damian walked away, closing the door behind him. 

Deku heard something slushing around, and instantly she grew afraid, because she felt her energy leaving her. . .

  
  


Dante awoke and went up front. There she was, sitting in his chair. Trish. She was holding a piece of paper, and reading it with an amused look on her face. "Here you go, Devil-boy." She gave him the paper with a smirk on her face.

Dante snatched it from her and read it. He growled and threw it down. "I don't believe her! She's dead when I find her!" 

The letter read:

  
  


Hey Devil-boy:

Dante. . .in the event that you don't find me, or that I'm dead

when you get there, or you don't even bother to look, I want to say, 

thanks. . .for everything. I also wanted to say. . .I'll miss you. . .for the

most part. I wish, I could've been around longer. . .not that I like 

you or anything. . .

If you hadn't noticed by now, I have Ifrit. I also have 

your manga, Sex Kitten Neko-girl. Yes, I have the latest issue.

The one you got in the mail yesterday, and left on your desk!

Though, I still can't see why you read that stuff, when you had 

two actual Neko-girls living with you. Don't lie to me. I saw the way

you were looking at us.

  
  


Sayonara,

-Deku (Yeah, that's how my name's spelt!)

  
  


"So, was she your girlfriend, or what?" Trish asked, as she rose to her feet. She noticed that Dante looked a little irritated by the question. "Who was she? I'm not going with you if you don't tell me something about this girl!"

Dante straightened up. "She and another girl were being attacked by Marionettes, and I helped them out, Deku and Neko. Neither of them were complete humans. A demon, named Damian, came and kidnaped them both to reawaken his master. Neko then Deku. I didn't know Neko very long, but I took care of Deku for a while. She was violent, defiant, rude-"

"Sounds like someone I know." Trish snickered. "So, where's she being held prisoner?" She added, before Dante pulled her into an argument.

"Damian took her to Hell." Dante pulled Sparda out of the closet, and Alastor out of the wall. "Come on, I'm going now. Damian's trying to use Deku to revive his master. Trust me, if a demon got her powers. . .it'd be the end of the world."

  
  


Deku screamed as she fell, landing hard on her behind, in a gigantic white room, on a linoleum floor. Marionettes were everywhere and so where bullwhips, tipped with razors, and pink fuzzy animals. "I can take the tall things, the bullwhips, but not the pink!" She backed away as the cuddly animals began to approach her. She saw something familiar begin pouring out of one of the walls. The smell and the look, struck fear into her. It reminded her of her childhood. It was molten steel. She flew up high into the air. "I don't want to do an ice-test! Damian, let me out! Damian, Dante, somebody, get me out of here! Please, someone let me out of here!" She began panting. "Somebody!"

Deku managed to stay in the air for around an hour, before a light began to glow on part of the floor that was still untouched by the steel.

Damian appeared and beckoned her. "Deku, if you want to leave, come with me. You have five seconds, before I leave you down here another hour." Damian began to cross his arms, but before he was finished, she was against him, clinging to him, as if her life depended on it. Damian smiled, looking up into the air. There was a likeness of himself up where she had been. "I see, I finally broke you down to size. Now, listen to me. If you don't want to come back here, you will obey me. Do you agree?"

"Yes, just get me out of here! Please, I'm begging you!" Deku cried, into his shirt. She didn't care right now. If she was clinging to The Devil himself, as long as he got her out of that place, she wouldn't care. "Just let me out." She felt his fingers curl around her neck, and it sent a shiver down her back. "Damian, please get me out of here!"

"As you wish." Damian closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, and they were transported out. Deku backed away from Damian the second they were out. "Away with you." He glared at Nightmare, and it sank through the floor, then his stare turned to Deku. He held out his arm. "If you do not come, I will summon him back."

"I know. . ." She came near him, and his arm curled around the small of her back, and she winced.

"You're injured. Well, I'll take care of it, for you." He grabbed her chin. "Call it a gift."

He led her out of the dungeon and through many halls, and led her into a chamber. It was almost all black. There was a large bed that had a black blanket, that was trimmed in silver. Underneath the blanket the sheets were of red silk. The pillows were covered in silver pillowcases, and trimmed in black. Deku looked at it in wonder. It reminded her of Dante's bedroom. 

"Here. . ." Damian tossed her something. 

She caught it, and examined it. It was a black leather dress. "You don't expect me to wear this do you?"

"No, I want you to eat it." He tossed her a pair of black knee boots. "Hurry up and put it on."

"No! I don't wear dresses! I don't care if you are a demon or not, there's no way I'm putting this on!"

"With a word, I can send you to where Nightmare is held, then you can go back to that place you like so much."

With a heavy sigh, she performed a deck change and got into the dress. It was styled like a halter and extremely low cut in the back area, stopping at the small of her back. The dress only came down an inch before her knees. "Damian, this is disgusting. . .why are you making me do this?" 

Damian came over to her and turned her around. He could see the scratches and cuts on her back. She had been fighting, while in that other dimension. "I told you, you're my new courtesan, that is. . .if Master Kojin won't keep you for himself. Now, get on the bed. If you don't, you can pay Nightmare another visit."

She crossed the room and sat down on the bed. I don't believe this! What did I do to deserve this? She asked, as Damian chained her to the bed.

"You've got enough chain to walk around the bed, that's all you'll need. Break these, and I'll kill you and let lesser demons feast on your remains."

She shuddered at his threat. "When Dante get's here, I'm going to tear you apart. Once he's here, I'll have no need to worry about your playthings distracting me. Dante will take care of them, and I'll take care of you and your master."

"If you say so." He brought her near and kissed her. 

She tried to squirm and break the kiss, as he parted her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. 

"Damn you!" Damian cried, as he broke away from her. She had bitten him. He slapped Deku, hard across the face, knocking her to the side.

"When Dante gets here, I'm gonna put my foot so far up your ass, you'll still be sucking my big toe next week!"

"Suppose he doesn't come for you? What will you do then?"

"I'll still break my foot off in your ass!"

He was about to grab her chain, when an explosion was heard off in the distance. 

Deku smirked. "Guess what, Dante's here."

"If you think I was dumb enough to put you in regular chains, you're wrong. You're going to be chained up until I unchain you." Damian got up to leave. "I'll be back for you." 

"Oh joy. . ." Deku rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself, as Damian disappeared, leaving her alone in the dark room. . .

  
  


Dante sliced through countless Marionettes, as Trish used her powers to dispose of the evil puppets. "Dante, she could be anywhere, I say we split up." Trish said, as she blasted a marionette into a wall.

"You don't have a clue to what she looks like. If you run into Neko, there could be trouble."

"As if I didn't already know you're here, Dante." said Neko, appearing in a before them. "Master Kojin will awaken soon, Son of Soda."

"That's Sparda, and where's Deku?" Dante grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Tell me where she is, now!" 

"Oh Dante, she's beyond your reach. Damian has made her a slave." Neko smiled, as the ground began to quake. "Sounds like Master's about to wake up."

  
  


Damian poured the vile of blood into the mouth of a stone statue, and knelt as he began to chant. "Hear me thou which is redder than blood. The ancients have sealed you, and now I release you. Hear me my master, arise and awaken." He repeated the chant over and over, for the entire minute, until the grandfather clock in the corner struck twelve. "Master Kojin?" Damian backed away from the statue. He bumped into something large.

"Where is she?" a deep demonic voice asked. 

"Who are you looking for?" Damian looked at his master. A tall man, with long black hair that reached the floor, and glowing yellow eyes. There was a navy blue aura about his body. This wasn't his true form. In his true form, he was much larger, more fierce looking. "If it is Deku, you're looking for, she is in the chamber you had me prepare for you. The Son of Sparda is here, and he is looking for the girl."

"I see. . . the man who defeated Mundus is here. Hmm. . .Damian, take me to the woman. I need to have a word with her."

"Yes, master. A word of warning, though sire. . .she is very fowl mouthed and violent."

"Do not warn me, just take me to that woman!" Kojin threw a fireball at Damian, who just barely dodged it.

"Yes, master. . ." Damian stood and began to lead his master towards the halls. . . 

  
  


Trish slammed Neko against the wall with one hand and held her there. With the other hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue and silver object that had some water inside. She held it over the hissing girl's head, and broke it with her grip, allowing the water to fall on Neko. The water fell into Neko's hair, beginning to change it and her cat-like ears back to pale orange. Neko screeched as the water burned her eyes, changing them back to their normal sky blue color. Some of the water got into her mouth and a black cloud emerged from within her. Neko stopped struggling and gained an empty look on her face, as her body fell limp, and she fell to the ground. Trish smirked. "Holy water, works wonders on the possessed."

After a few seconds, Neko began to regain her senses. "Wha? What happened?"

"You were possessed, by some demon. You're safe now. Damian isn't here, now."

"Damian? Where is he? He's got a serious poking, coming his way!" Neko began to get up, her head hurt. "Who are you?"

"My name is Trish. We're supposed to meet up with Dante and that other girl we're here to rescue in the main hall of this place."

"Where are we?"

"Hell."

"Oh, that's nice. . .wait. . .Deku and Dante are around here? Together?"

"Yeah, he went off to rescue her."

"Oh, lovely, Hell's gonna be raised. Those two are like electricity and water! They just don't mix!" Neko said, beginning to walk down the hall. . .

  
  


Deku sat in complete darkness humming to herself, she sat up, as she heard footsteps coming towards the room. At first she wondered who was coming, then she heard a sword cutting through something, and she knew. "Dante, I'm in here! Get me out!"

The door burst open and Dante came in. He was in his Demon Trigger state, and wielding Sparda. He looked at her as he returned to normal, and replaced Sparda on his back. "Deku, are you alright?" He asked, as he came near the bed. She had scratches, bruises, and cuts all over her.

"Yeah. . .Dante, I was scared!" Deku let a few tears fall, as his arms encircled her.

"Shh. . . it's alright. I've got you, and I'm going to kill whoever did this."

"Oh Dante, Damian chained me up, and. . .just get me out of here! He's really powerful now!" She cried into his chest. "He's stronger than I am!"

Dante raised an eyebrow, and pushed her away. "Nice try, but you're not Deku."

"Wh, what are you talking about, Dante?" Deku asked, as she got up, from off the floor.

"If you were Deku. . .when I first came in here, you probably would've screamed. Next, Deku doesn't cry that easily. Third, she has never admitted that she was weaker than Damian. Fourth, when I pushed you down, Deku would've gotten back up and cussed me out, and finally, Deku doesn't sound that innocent. Tell me where she is, and I'll let you live." He pointed Ebony and Ivory in the girl's face. 

The Deku impersonator closed her eyes and released a wicked laugh. Her voice gradually lowered to a man's tone, then lower. "Son of Sparda, you are very sharp." Her eyes opened, they were glowing and yellow. She continued to laugh, as a navy blue aura surrounded her. "Go find her. She is in a Nightmare, somewhere beneath us. If you make it back, we'll finish this. Oh, and you had better hurry, Damian has reported that her version of the place reflected makes Hell seem like paradise." 

Dante was taken aback. They had put her with a Nightmare? She was afraid of plain demons! They were trying to kill her! "You're right. We'll finish this. You and me." Dante bolted out of the room and down the hallway as fast as he could manage, slicing through anything that was unlucky enough to get in his way. . .

  
  


Deku hissed with pain as another razor-tipped whip, lashed her against her back. She was blasting Marionettes left and right, as she tried focusing on lowering the temperature, to cool the molten steel. At this rate, she was going to die trying. Where was Dante when he was needed? She was doing too many things at once. The whips, the puppets, the steel. . .it was all beginning to take a toll on her. One final resort, would give her a chance to rest. . .

Deku stopped blasting the marionettes and shot high into the air, where she began to concentrate hard, even as the whips lashed her back, repeatedly. 

Tolerance was one thing that she had learned from her creator. He had whipped her just like this, until she had learned tolerance of pain. Using razor-tipped bullwhips against her back, he made her slowly drink a glass of water without letting a drop spill. He had done that at least four times a day. 

She concentrated all of her energy onto one thing. The temperature began to lower at an alarming rate. She was reaching sub-zero temperatures within seconds. The marionettes, began creaking to a stop, and the molten steel began to cool, the whips lashed her one final time, and shattered. Just as the final bit of steel frosted over, her energy gave out, and she began to plummet towards the ground. Deku landed with a sickening thud, in a mess of leather, blood and flesh. "Dante. . .where the hell are you?" Deku asked, as she fought to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head. "At least, I won't have to go very far. . .since, I'm already in Hell." Deku's eyes slowly began to close. . .

  
  


Dante sliced through the door made of flesh and came into the room. They were everywhere, panther-like creatures (shadows) and nightmares. Nightmares. . .there were at least ten of them. Dammit, which one? He scanned them all, then noticed one that looked to be slightly frostbitten. She had to have been in that one. He darted past the shadows and the other nightmares, and allowed the frostbitten nightmare to swallow him whole.

He fell hundreds of feet, until he landed on a metal surface. It was cold. If he were a complete human, he would've frozen to death within seconds. She was here, he could feel it. "Deku? Where are you? Answer me!"

Nothing. 

Dante walked around slowly passing frozen marionettes, and crushing small bits of razors, under his boots. "Deku!" He called again. Still nothing. He got ready to call for her again, but a discovery caught the breath in him, and made it impossible to let a sound escape. He found her. She wasn't moving, and was barely breathing. He rushed to her, and cradled her in his arms. He was almost too late. Was he too late?

"Dante. . .?" She tried to open her eyes. A tear blurred her vision, as she saw his icy green eyes staring back at her. "Oh, great. . .a dark knight. . .in skin tight armor. . ."

"Yeah. . .I've found a leather clad princess. Where you waiting for me, or for someone else, dressed like that?"

"Screw you. . .Devil-boy. . ." She tried to cuddle up to his warmth, and winced as he moved her long, black and silver hair to the side, off of her back. It was soaked in her blood. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green stone, shaped like a star, that just fit into his palm. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He made a fist and crushed the star in his palm, then leaned near her. "You'll be fine." He kissed her softly, as he applied the dust that the crushed stone made, to the lacerations on her back. She tensed up against him, and he drew back from her lips. "Shh. . . I know it hurts. It'll all be over in a minute." He closed his eyes as he resumed the kiss. . .

  
  


Within a few more minutes, Deku was healed. She rose to her feet and followed behind Dante without a word. She didn't even look up at him, as he lead her out and through the halls. 

He looked down at her, and guessed that was the first time she had ever been kissed by someone out of affection. She was still blushing brightly. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Embarrassed?" He finally asked.

She just looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just you act like you've been caught walking around naked."

Deku looked up at him as she walked. "It felt like it." She had been so vulnerable at that moment, the moment he leaned near and pressed his lips to hers. It felt like she had been caught with her guard down, or as they say: She had been caught with her pants down. 

"It was only a kiss. You're taking it pretty seriously." He stopped her in the middle of the hall and backed her up against a pulsing wall. "Try to get used to it." He kissed her again, then broke away. "I'm really gonna miss you." He punched her, hard, in the mid-section. 

"Cheap-shot. . ." Deku groaned as she passed out, and fell forward into his arms.

"Dante!" Trish and Neko called, as they ran up to him.

"Dante, what happened to her?" Neko asked, noticing that Deku was across his shoulder. "Is she alright?"

"Take her back up to the surface, and you stay there too. Don't let her back down here if she wakes up." He handed Deku over to Trish and went off down the hallway. "Use this to get out of here." He handed Trish the amulet his mother had given him. 

"Come on. There's got to be a reason that he wants us to clear out of here." Trish said, as she and Neko began to run off in another direction. . . 

  
  


Ahh. . .the next chapter, she is on the way, but only if you review! (^_^) 


	5. Torture Session 2

Deku Meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one? Part 5: Torment Session #2. . . 

  
  


[Dream]

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Dante or anything else. *sniffle* I'm just a highschool student! I don't own jack! Except for Deku, Damian, and Kojin. As was said, Neko belongs to my friend. I have permission. Thanx Tessa! Now, on with the fic!

  
  


Dante walked through the doors at the end of a hall way and came into a room lit only by candles, the walls were black and pulsing with red and blue blood vessels, that pulsed with every beat of Hell's heart. On the far side of the room there was a black altar dressed in blood colored hangings and small candles. An upside down cross stood in the center of the altar. To the right of the cross, there was a book that looked to be bound in some sort of skin. "Damn." Dante finally said, sensing nothing from this room. Where were they? He had almost searched the place from head to toe. If anything, they had to be in that last tower, planning something. At least Deku wasn't here to beat him to it and get hurt. She was safe at least. He was going to miss her, but at least she wouldn't be around to get in the way. . .

  
  


[Deku awoke and sat up. She was back in Dante's bedroom. She looked around and everything was in order. The door opened and Dante came in. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. She got up and went over to him. He put her on his lap and kissed her. She broke the kiss with a smile, but that smile quickly faded as she looked into Damian's face. His cold black eyes were staring back into hers. She got up immediately and tried to run for the door. Just as she opened it, he slammed it shut with one hand. 

"Too late to run, Deku." Damian hissed, snatching her by the waist and holding her against him. "I've got you now. You're going with me!"]

  
  


"No!" Deku awakened in the back of Dante's shop. She looked around and saw no one, but could hear Neko's voice up front, along with someone else's voice. She got up and snuck up front, hiding herself in the shadows of the dark hallway. Peering around the corner, she masked her energy, a blonde woman dressed in black was sitting on Dante's pool table, and Neko was sitting on the edge of Dante's desk. Neko's eyes were blue now, and her hair was back to its normal pale orange color, so were her feline-like ears. She looked to be perfectly normal now.

But, there was only one way to tell if she was back to her normal self, or if she was trying to trick her. Deku took a small breath and whispered, "Milliardo Peacecraft looks like a woman!"

Neko fell off the desk backwards and shouted, "Deku, he does no-!" Neko covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. "Deku, you're not dead!" She jumped off the floor and ran to hug Deku, who sidestepped at the last second, allowing Neko to almost smack into a wall.

"Of course not. How'd I get back here anyway?" She thought about it for a second, then it came back to her in a rush. She growled and clenched her fists. "Dante. . .that ass hole. . . he tricked me!" Deku punched a hole in the wall. "I am going to rip him limb from limb!"

"No you're not, you're not going anywhere. Dante told us to keep you here, no matter what." Trish said, putting a hand on Deku's shoulder. 

"You have three seconds to get that hand off me, before I throw you through a wall. Take me back to Hell, or else." Deku's hair was beginning to turn red.

Trish removed her hand from Deku's shoulder. "Kill me, and there's no way that you can get back into Hell."

"I know one way I can get back down there." She took a bottle of sake off Dante's desk with a smile on her face.

"Deku, drinking won't get you back down there anytime soon." Neko said, slowly approaching Deku.

"Who said anything about drinking?" Deku took the bottle by the neck and smashed it against the edge of the desk and held the broken end of the bottle to her throat. "Either you take me back, or I'll go back on my own. If I go on my own, it's going not going to be pretty."

Neko stood in front of Deku and looked into her eyes. Deku was serious. She had always known Deku to be a little insane when she got mad, but this took the cake. Neko gulped and made a fist, Deku was getting out of control.

"Ugh!" Deku hit the floor. She got up and looked at Neko. "I never knew you had it in you, but just now was not the best time to let me know!" Deku growled loudly and glared at Neko, as she wiped the trickle of blood from her bottom lip. "Neko, you just made a huge mistake."

"Stop it!" Trish said, blocking Deku's path. She almost got KO'd, but Deku was able to stop herself. "Dante ordered us to stay up here. If we take you back down there, it might throw a wrench in whatever he has planned."

Deku looked to the ground and off to the side. "I don't care. . .Dante. . . I'm not gonna let him get killed! He saved my ass a few times and now, I want to return the favor. Let me go back down there!"

"Deku, no. It's like Trish says, you'll only get in his way, Dante can take care of himself." Neko put her hand on Deku's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Deku shoved Neko away, still looking at the ground, and started walking towards the door to the outside. "First person to bother me while I'm outside gets a free beat down. I mean it, if I even sense your energy signal out there, I'll kill you, and I won't ask questions. Is that understood?"

Trish and Neko just looked at Deku as she stormed out the door and flew upwards. Trish looked at Neko then asked, "Do you think she really meant that?"

Neko looked at the door. "I wouldn't put it past her. She's upset and more than capable of killing someone. She has never done it before, but I know she will this time. I've known Deku since we were kids, and she doesn't like being seen when she's upset." Neko stood and sat on the pool table. "She could be gone for hours, before she calms down and comes back inside."

  
  


Damian watched her from the shadows. Deku had been up there for about an hour or so. How she escaped, he didn't know, but she was to come back with him. Such a beautiful little minx. "I'd keep you for myself, if master didn't want you."

Deku turned around and looked around cautiously. "I can sense you. There's no use hiding!" She growled, still searching around. "Come out, Damian! I'm not in any mood to play stupid games!" She gasped as two muscular arms encircled her waist, from behind, and held her against a rock hard, cold, body. She felt her stomach churn, as cool lips pressed against her neck. 

"You called for me, little minx?" He squeezed her a little closer to him. "Did you have a nice dream? I'm here to get you." A smile touched his lips, hearing her growl deeply at him. He loved her anger. 

Deku hissed loudly and jumped away from him. She landed gracefully on the edge of the building. "I swear, touch me like that ever again, and you'll regret it!" Deku cracked her knuckles. She was ready for a fight. "You crossed the line. I'm going to rip your heart out and nail it to my wall!" She hissed again, as Damian approached her.

"Hey, if you wanted my heart, all you had to do was ask for it." He laughed and began unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped a few meters away from her and tenderly felt the area over the left side of his chest, then smiled. He plunged his hand into his chest, and pulled out his heart. "Here, you can have it." He tossed it on the ground, before her feet.

She began to tremble, as she watched his heart squirt blood. "What in the hell are you?" She asked, feeling her stomach tying itself in knots, as she continued to watch the black heart increase speed in its beats. It pumped one last time and squirted blood into her eyes. She screamed and dropped to her knees. It felt as if someone had poured acid into her eyes.

Damian smiled. "You're even more attractive when you're in pain." He picked her up, ignoring her flailing fists. She struck him rapidly, but it felt like nothing more than a feather being pushed against his chest. 

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" Deku shouted, trying her hardest to ignore her burning eyes. "Put me down!" Deku made the worst sound she could come up with, as loud as she could, right in his ear, and it came out sounding like an ill-fated cat.

Damian dropped her and covered his ears. He glared at her, then kicked her in the stomach. She stopped and whimpered, holding her stomach. "Learn to keep your mouth shut, or I'll put my foot in it." 

She coughed up a mouthful of blood, but still managed to growl, as her eyes still burned.

Damian kicked her again. "That should take the fight out of you." He pressed his boot down on her throat. "Make another sound and I'll kill you."

Deku started to cry. She couldn't help it anymore, her eyes burned, her body ached from Damian's assault, and she was still tired from when Dante had knocked her out. She didn't care anymore about getting revenge . . . she just wanted him to get away from her. 

"Look at you . . . you're pathetic . . . nothing but a rabbit in a lion's skin. You are nothing but an arrogant, child." He removed his boot from her throat, lifted her off the ground, and put her over his shoulder.

Deku wept as the stinging in her eyes finally began to subside. She hacked up another mouthful of blood, and opened her eyes . . . A scream filled the nighttime air, as Damian disappeared with her over his shoulder.

  
  


"Dammit!" Dante roared as he smashed his fist into a wall. Still nothing! He had scaled this damned tower twice and still no sign of Damian or Kojin. He could sense them, he just couldn't find them, and now he was sensing an extremely weak life force. He recognized it, but it had never been this weak before. It was Deku. She was in hell again, and was growing weaker by the moment. He probably couldn't find a couple of devils, but a mortal. . .all too easy. . .

  
  


Deku kicked and screamed as Damian chained her to the wall. She couldn't stand it, whatever he had done to her, it was making her weak as a kitten. "Let me down!" She growled, jerking at her chains. "I'll tear you apart!"

"Is that so?" Damian laughed, putting his finger under her chin.

Deku spit in his face. "Yeah, that's so!"

"Little. . .!"Damian growled and slapped her across the face, sending a little blood flying.

Deku spit out all the blood that had accumulated in her mouth and smirked. "Is that all you got? My tail could probably slap me harder than that!" 

"You should listen when people tell you to shut your mouth. It will only get you into deeper trouble." He punched her in the jaw, knocking her head to the side.

Deku spit more blood out and managed to regain her sarcastic smirk. "Hell. . .I was right. . .My tail does hit harder. . ."

"As you say, but I know you're bluffing. You're trying to make me hit you hard enough to make your chains stretch and break." He leaned into her face and put his finger under her chin, she was growling at him again. "You're so beautiful when you're mad at me." He kissed her deeply, enjoying the taste of her blood.

Deku tried to pull away, because her jaws hurt too much to bite down. She tried to turn her head away from him, but he had grabbed her chin. A tear ran down her cheek. She was helpless, and wanted more than anything for Dante to come to her rescue, then take her into his bedroom and give her the scolding of her life.

"What's this? Are you actually crying?" He wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Yet another thing that I would never expect from the lovely and arrogant, Deku." Damian kissed her again. He could tell that she was tempted to bite his tongue. He could feel her anger and resentment, and he loved it all. She was also something that he had only rarely sensed from her. She was scared. "Another one like the Son of Sparda. Too proud to have tears, but look at you now. Shedding tears like a child. I wonder what you will do, when I hand you the Son of Sparda's head." He turned and walked away from her with a satisfied look on his face. Satisfied with the look she had given him, after he had said that. She had a look of disbelief and shock. 

As he walked away, he could hear her chains rattling. "I would advise that you keep still. . . nobodies don't notice things if they don't move. Move, and they'll rip you apart." He snickered as he watched a couple of creatures jump down from the ceiling and start making noise and jump around the room. . .

  
  


Relatively short chapter, I know and not too much Dante, unfortunately (and, for that I do apologize), but tell me if there should be a Chapter Six! If you review, I'll give you a piece of candy, okay not really, but review anyway! ^_~


	6. The Enraged Hellcat

Deku Meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one? Part 6: The Enraged Hellcat. . .

  
  


Please note that I will be upping the rating on this story, this story will be found under the 'R' Rating, when Chapter 7 is put up. It's just too much for the 'PG-13' rating, I think you'll agree because of Chapter 5 and this one too. . . if not. . .well, I'm still gonna up the rating. Not for sexual reasons, but because it gets very violent and there might be nudity. . .

  
  


Disclaimer: Chapter 6 and I still don't own jack squat. . . I only own Deku, Damian, and Kojin. Neko is my friend's property. Thanx again Tessa!

  
  


Dante heard screams. They were familiar, he remembered those pain filled cries, from the night he met Deku and Neko. That was Deku, and there was no mistaking it. She was somewhere in trouble, because he could hear hyena-like laughs. "Nobodies. . ." He closed his eyes and cursed at Damian and Kojin. They were using Deku as bait. "Hold on, Deku. . .I'm coming for you."

  
  


Trish and Neko went outside and searched for Deku. Something told them that Deku wasn't there anymore. Neko could feel Deku's energy level, but it was weird. It would shoot up high, for a split second, then hit a low. That kind of a rise and fall usually would only occur when there was a fight going on. 

Neko looked to Trish and sighed. "They've got her again, don't they?"

Trish nodded.

"There's nothing we can do to help get those two back, is there?" Neko knew the answer that was coming. There wasn't anything they could do to help them, and they knew that Deku couldn't hold her own, at this point. "Is Dante going to be ok? I know Deku's dead, so is he going to be alright?"

"Deku's not dead." Trish leaned against the doorframe. "I don't think anything has happened yet. But, something is going to happen, and we need to go down there."

"Wait a second, what do you mean something is going to happen?" Neko had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you think they're planning?"

"I don't really know yet, but I think that red moon will have something to do with it." Trish crossed her arms and went back inside. "That usually means that there is a power surge down in Hell."

Neko gasped as she looked to the sky and saw that the full, Harvest Moon was beginning to change to an odd shade of red. . .

  
  


Kojin called off his beasts and walked over to Deku, then tilted her chin upwards. She had passed out. Her body had wounds, major and minor, all over it. "Perhaps, I let Damian have a little too much fun with you." He sighed and began to unchain her. "No matter. Although, I would've wanted to hear all that screaming and screeching you would do if you were awake, when I sacrificed you."

Deku fell over his shoulder as he unchained her hands. She opened her eyes as he began walking away from the area where she was. Her arms felt like lead weights, and she couldn't move. She moaned once and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself being laid down on a cold, flat stone slab, with Kojin looking down at her. "Where am I?"

"You are in the last place that you will ever remember." Kojin replied, touching her cheek with one finger. He ran a finger down her cheek to her neck.

"Wha?" She asked trying to sit up.

"No, no. . . Stay down, my little trouble maker. I want you to be conscious for this." He pushed her back against the stone altar and strapped her down, with energy rings around her wrists, ankles, and neck. He smiled, "Your Dante is too late to save you. The time is near, your blood spilt tonight, will bring upon my transformation."

"Where's Dante?" Deku tried to sit up again, but the energy rings that bound her to the slab prevented even the slightest of movements. "Where is he?"

"He's roaming around, lost, somewhere in Hell. Like I said, he's too late to save you."

A pair of red eyes opened in a dark corner of the room. "What makes you say that?" Dante stepped out of the shadows. "I've been waiting for you."

Deku glanced at Dante. When the hell did he get here? There was an eerie aura about his body. Dante looked more dangerous to her than ever before.

"Let her go. I swear, if you, or your damn lackey, touch her one more time while I'm around you'll know what hell really is." He had Sparda in his hand ready to attack at any second.

"Dante, the Son of Sparda, the Devil Hunter, Murderer of the Darkness Mundus. . ." Kojin shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You think, that I am less than Mundus. You thought wrong." His eyes shone bright yellow for a second, and Dante was thrown back hard against a wall.

"Dante!" Deku shrieked, trying to struggle free of her bonds, but they still held her tight. "Dante, are you alright?"

Kojin snickered in amusement with Deku's concern. "With a glare, I can crush you, Son of Sparda."

"Dante. . ." Deku looked at Dante. Kojin had him against the wall. Dante was being pinned up. There was something she did notice though. Her bonds were now changing colors, as Dante was struggling to get loose. 

Dante growled loudly and forced himself away from the wall, with a power that countered Kojin's. He looked briefly at Deku, then gave her a smirk. "I'll show you how you're supposed to use Ifrit." Dante put Sparda on his back and put Ifrit on. He had found it in one of the rooms while he was looking for Deku. "Remember what I told you when we first met, Kojin? We would finish this, you and me."

Kojin chuckled to himself. "You really think that you can win, with a pair of mittens?" He rose to his feet and looked Dante dead in the eyes. "Son of Sparda, you will not live past the hour when Deku's blood is spilt under the Red moon."

"You aren't touching her." Dante jumped into the air and came down in a kick with flames behind him. The kick connected with Kojin's ribs and knocked him back, but not off his feet. Dante's fist connected with Kojin's jaw in an uppercut and knocked him to the ground. 

Kojin rolled out of the way of a flaming boot, that almost met his throat. He jumped back onto his feet and looked at Dante, then wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "Very good, Son of Sparda." His eyes narrowed and he charged at Dante, connecting a fist to Dante's face. "But, not good enough." When Dante reeled back from the blow, he jumped and dug an elbow into Dante's chest, knocking him to the ground. He smiled evilly as he put his boot down on Dante's neck, then stripped him of Ifrit, and threw it across the room.

Deku could only hear the fight. She heard the blows exchanged and heard Dante's grunts of discomfort. Something was wrong with him. She wanted to help, but couldn't and it was driving her crazy. She struggled with her bonds as hard as her battered body would allow, and they broke. She looked at Kojin, who was preoccupied with Dante, then she looked at the floor and spotted Ifrit. . . .

A sword materialized in Kojin's hand and he put it to Dante's neck. "Goodbye, Dante." He gained a smile as he prepared for the final cut. 

"Yeah. . .Goodbye." A voice said, as a light appeared behind Kojin. 

"Hmm." He sounded amused as he disappeared from over Dante, with a smile.

Dante looked at the giant energy bomb mixed with a fireball coming his way. He rolled out the of way of the explosion, and into a standing position, then looked for a source. He saw Deku in the stance after firing an energy bomb. She was trembling and bleeding all over.

"Damn. . . I missed." Her eyes closed, her hands dropped to her sides, and her legs gave out. She was caught in a pair of arms, before she could hit the ground. 

"Master, she is ready. She can't put up a fight now." Damian said, as he scooped her fully into his arms. 

"Very well, then. Damian, place her back on the altar and then restrain him." Kojin said, as he reappeared next to the altar. He kept his eye on Dante, as Damian laid Deku down, then walked towards Dante.

"Hard way or easy way. Either way, Son of Sparda, you're not going to interfere with this." Damian said, in a calm voice, as he approached Dante. "If you try to interfere with this, we will kill her. Stay out of it, and you might get to see her wake up."

"Let her go!" Dante shouted, trying to run towards the altar.

Damian blocked his path. "I don't think so." He glared at Dante and threw him back against the wall. Blood vessels, like tentacles, shot out of the wall and ensnared Dante's arms and legs, holding him back, against the wall. "Stay put." Damian turned towards the altar and watched as his master bound Deku to the altar and let her arms hang over the sides, letting her blood trickle slowly, down her arms, onto stone circles carved into the floor, landing directly in the center. 

The ground began to quake and then the sky began to open, letting a strange red light shine down onto the altar and the stone circles. Deku began to glow with a red aura, as Kojin chanted to the Gods of the Underworld to restore him to his true form, Akujin, the evil god. He also began to gain a red aura. A bolt of red and black lightning shot down out of the hole and hit Kojin. It completely engulfed him as he screamed.

Dante watched at the transformation and only two words escaped him. "Oh shit. . ." He looked at Deku, who was beginning to come around again. The hole that had let in the red light, was now shining on her. Her chest was barely rising and falling. She looked to be in worse shape than when he had found her inside the Nightmare. She had bite and scratch wounds all over her. Her clothes were tattered rags now. To be honest, he didn't have a clue to why he was paying so much attention to her, now, when the Demon Akujin, was returning to his full power only a few feet away from them. Then, he noticed it. Some of her wounds were closing up, but something weird was happening to her.

The silver streaks in her hair . . .were turning red. A blood red. She was changing just as quickly as Akujin was. She gained a reddish-brown aura, as she continued to heal. Soon, she started to flare with small flames. It was then that he notice what was on her hands. Ifrit. Under the red moon, it had activated a DT for Deku, and she was healing. 

He thought back to when she could've put it on, then he remembered Akujin throwing them away, and then seeing them on Deku's hands after she had shot off that energy bomb. "Deku, you think of everything don't you? Hell, you probably planned this whole mess." Dante whispered to himself as he continued to watch her heal and change.

Damian watched Dante wondering why he was so fixed on a girl that the grim reaper was probably about to take away. He glanced at Deku. Flaming. Her body was flaming in the light of the red moon. Her body wasn't looking as beaten up as before. In fact, she didn't have the bruise on her jaw anymore, from when he had hit her. He disappeared and reappeared right next to her. "No you don't, Deku. I'm gonna take care of you, before you can even try." He put his hand around her neck. "I'll see your soul walking around here after this." He smirked as he prepared to snap her neck, but just as he began to twist his wrist, Deku's eyes shot open and she glared directly into his eyes. For the first time in his existence, fear, true fear, shot up his spine as he looked into those eyes. Black as night, with red, blood colored feline pupils. The eyes of a Hellcat. He felt helpless, as he stared into those eyes.

Deku's hand was at his neck, before he knew it, when she sat up. "Who are you going to kill?" She tightened her hold around his throat, and dug her fingernails--now razor sharp claws-- into his skin. "Nope, it ain't me." She dug them in deeper, and heard Damian give a choked cry, as her she pierced his skin and made him wince. "Put me through hell, then think I'm gonna take it lying down? No, that's not how the game is played."

Damian looked at Deku, feeling her grip getting tighter. Now her nails were beginning to sink in deep. "What . . . are you? Some . . . kind of . . . demon?" He choked out, as he felt her tearing into something in his throat, and draining his energy. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to survive this.

"No, I'm not a demon. I'm something much, much worse." Deku started running, and slammed Damian's back, hard against the wall. The blood vessels shot out of the wall, and ensnared his wrists and ankles. "I'm Deku." She growled loudly bearing her fangs, which were now vampire like. Her eyes flared red and her nails began to penetrate deeper into his neck, making blood stream from the wounds onto her fingers and down his neck. 

  
  


The last thing Damian could've sworn that he'd seen, just before Deku began to tear open his throat, was something in a black robe, standing behind her. It's face was hidden, but its hands weren't. Skeleton hands, that were holding onto a large scythe. As her nails dug into place, it turned the scythe sideways, as if preparing for a swing. When her eyes narrowed, the scythe was swung. . . 

"Very nice work, Deku." Applauded the now, newly transformed Akujin, as he began to approach her. "I couldn't expect less from a Hellcat."

Deku glared at him as she ripped Damian's lifeless body from the wall, and tossed it to the ground like a broken doll. She licked the blood from her fingers, then looked at him. "Let Dante go, or else." 

Akujin looked down at her and used some of his power as he spoke. "Who do you think you're ordering around, little girl?" He made a scratch just below her right eye on her cheekbone.

Deku looked at the cut that was drawing blood, then returned her glare to Akujin. "I said, let him go." She continued to glare at Akujin. He was a mix of human and dragon. Akujin's hair was now a wild black mane, going down to the base of his scale covered back. His scales were so fine, that one almost couldn't see them they made him seem to be covered in velvet. His wings were black as the midnight sky and large, dragon like. His eyes were still yellow and glowing brighter than ever, as he looked at Deku, and his face was now one that was straight out of a horror movie.

"Let Dante down, now!" She shouted, as she looked directly into his eyes. 

"Easy there, little girl. Go on, rescue the son of Sparda." He crossed his arms. "But, you had better be quick about it."

She started tearing at the blood vessels that held Dante to the wall, but couldn't get them off fast enough, before another set shot out and ensnared his limbs again. "Stop with these stupid games!"

"Fine, have it your way, Deku." Akujin smirked at her. "I will not play anymore games." He made his eyes change to red for a second, and both he and Deku heard Dante cry out with pain.

Deku heard something pierce flesh and heard bone crack. She didn't want to look up at Dante, but did it anyway. As she had guessed, a spike had shot out of the wall, and went straight through the right side of Dante's chest, from his back. . . .

  
  


Ladies and Gentlemen, (If any men actually bothered to read this story) This is the end of the 6th Chapter! Now, now, don't cry. *gives the girl in the front a hankie* Just review if you want a Chapter 7, and blow your nose while you're at it!^_^

  
  


Dante: What?! Hey! What about me?! You can't end the Chapter now!

Deku: Yeah, you can't end it now! It was just getting cool! ::growls at Silver(Me):: Continue the Chapter, or I'll tell Sho what you said about him!

Silver::glares and starts typing up a new document:: 

Deku: Silver, what are you doing?! What are you typing?!

Silver::is smiling evilly:: Tell him anything, and this'll get posted.

Dante::Picks up the phone:: Continue the Chapter!!!

Deku: Silver what did you type up?

Silver::lets Deku see the screen:: This is a lemon, that'll really make my story go with Crystal's story about your and Dante's daughter! Trust me, I'll post it if you keep threatening to tell Sho!

Deku & Dante::while blushing:: No, don't do that!

Deku: Just tell us why you won't continue the 6th Chapter?

Silver: Because, it's called leaving them in Suspense!! 

Deku: *mumbles* Yeah. . .also known as Writer's block. . .¬.¬'

Silver: Shut up, Deku . . . ¬.¬ ;


	7. Akujin's Trump Card

Deku Meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one? Part 7:Akujin's Trump Card . . .

  
  


Disclaimer: Ah, you should know by now. I don't own Dante. . .*hugs herself* or anything else. I only own Deku, Akujin, and the late, Damian. Neko is my friend's character, and to Star Dragonmaiden I say: "Maybe he will and Maybe he won't you'll just hafta find out."=P

  
  


The spike withdrew, back into the wall and the blood-vessel-bonds, withdrew back in as well. Dante fell forward, into Deku's arms. She looked at him, then removed her arms from around him, and laid him back against the ground. "You've gone too far, you animal." Deku said in a calm, but pissed off voice. "You'll be ok, Dante." She whispered to him, as she looked into his eyes, which were now half closed. "I know you will, you had better be." She put her cheek to his for a second then drew back. 

"For once, the roles are reversed, eh, Kitten?" Dante asked, looking up into Deku's eyes. He smiled at her. His smile faded and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Deku stood up from Dante and glared at Akujin, who now had his arms crossed. "What a touching moment." He snorted. "Should the sappy music start anytime soon, Deku?"

Deku didn't say anything, she just stood there. Her black eyes showing a feral rage. She took Dante's sword from underneath him, and held it in an attack stance.

"Do you think you can wield the sword Sparda? When you are not a descendant of his?" Akujin laughed at her. 

It was true, she could barely hold it up, as if that was going to stop her. Deku growled and jumped, she came down slashing countless times with the gigantic blade.

Akujin stepped out of the way of each swipe, with ease. "You don't have a clue to what you're doing, do you little girl?" He caught the sword between his thumb and index finger. "Allow me to teach you a lesson about swords, young one." He grabbed her by the throat. "You don't take a demon sword, if you're not a descendant of the original owner." He choked her more and lifted her off the ground. 

Deku dropped Sparda and glared. She clawed his left eye, by raking her nails into it. 

Akujin yelped with pain loudly and threw her against the wall. "You little bitch!" He drew a blade of his own, a small dagger. He used his power to throw her against the same wall that Dante was previously against. He emitted a wave of energy that was like a wall of gravity. It crushed her against the pulsing wall. 

Akujin looked amused as he watched Deku's skin begin to tear open into small but painful wounds. It was as if he was throwing small knives at her. He laughed and got in her face, still holding her up with an immense power. He commanded the wall to hold her, just as it had held Dante, with the blood vessels. 

She glared at him as his eye began to heal again. 

He ran another finger down her cheek and it opened into another small wound. "It's time for lesson two, you feral cat." He pushed his dagger against her right leg, midway up her thigh. "When it comes to devils, it isn't about strength or speed. It is about power." He pushed it into her thigh. Piercing flesh and muscle, until it reached it's hilt. 

Deku bit into her bottom lip. She wouldn't scream. Not for the life of her. She wouldn't scream and let him know that he was winning. 

"Ah, like the Son of Sparda. Too proud to shed tears. Too proud to let on, that you can be hurt. Maybe there is a use for you." He ran a claw down her neck and breast, cutting through the leather dress and exposing her partially. "You can be my amusement." 

"Let me down, you fucking pervert! You're just as bad as your goddamned lackey!"

"Such language." He slapped her cheek lightly, out of amusement, just to hear her growl at him. "Shall I let you in on a secret, young one?" He asked as he peeled away part of the shredded dress. "Damian was a shadow of me. Had I chosen, you wouldn't have been able to kill him. He was part of me, the whole time."

"You make me sick." She spit in his face.

Akujin slapped her harder and gave an amused look as her black and red eyes glared down at him. "Yes, you will make good for amusement. You'll be eating from my hand, by the time I'm done with you." He put his hand to her cheek.

Deku turned her head away. "Don't you have anything better to do, other than to piss me off?"

"Actually, yes I do." He put his hand under the bottom of her dress, and began sliding it up her thigh. "The first stage in taming you. Showing you that you're powerless against anything I do to you."

Deku's eyes widened. "Get away from me! Stop it!" She tried her hardest to get her legs away from the wall, so that she could kick him, despite how much her injured leg was hurting her. "Stop!"

He smiled at this and leaned near her, so that he could kiss her. 

Deku tried to get out of his kiss, not at all liking the feel of his snakelike tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. She bit him hard, with her fangs digging deep into his tongue.

Akujin drew back from her and glared hard, he punched her hard in her stomach. 

Deku coughed out the piece of his tongue that she had bitten off, along with a mouthful of blood, her own and some of his. She smirked. "That'll teach you to put your tongue where it doesn't belong!"

Akujin licked his lips, his tongue had already regenerated. He grabbed her chin and glared into her eyes. "If you ever bite me again, Deku, I will break you in half and feed you to the shadows and fetishes! Do you understand me?"

"Fuck you." She spit in his face again.

Akujin punched her in the jaw. "Do you understand me?"

Deku again regained her smirk. "If you think for one moment, that I'm going to break, just because you roughed me up a bit...you've got another thing coming."

"If that is the way you will have it. I happen to like the idea of overpowering you to get my way." He trailed a finger the bare skin on her side.

"Stop it! Get your hands off me!" She growled and struggled against her bindings. "I swear, the second I get loose. . .I'll knock your head so far down between your shoulders, you'll hafta look around through your asshole!"

Akujin smiled at her threat. "Keep talking, Deku. You and I both know that you cannot break away from that wall." He ran his tongue up her neck and flicked it in her ear.

"You son of a bitch! Stop it!" She tried to electrocute him when he touched her again, but it was to no help. He simply ignored it.

"You should learn to watch your mouth. You wouldn't want to make me angry with you. I really don't think you would like me then." He slid his hand up her right thigh and snatched the dagger out.

Deku bit into her bottom lip again, refusing to scream.

Akujin got to his knee and looked at the wound. Blood was streaming down her thigh. He ran his tongue along the trail of blood, up to the wound, with Deku squirming the whole time. "Scream for me once, and I'll stop. I just want to know when I have power over you."

"I am going to kill you the instant I get down from here!"

"Still no?" He stood and looked into her eyes. "A little more torture is needed, then." He put his hand on her injured thigh, and inserted one clawed finger into the deep wound.

Deku hissed with pain and again bit into her bottom lip, this time, so hard that she made it bleed. "God...stop it." She said with her eyes winced shut.

"One scream, Deku. Go on, you know you can't hold out for very much longer." He moved his finger up a little, tearing her flesh more, making the wound longer. 

Deku opened her eyes and glared hard at him, while panting, resisting the urge to let him have his way, and scream so hard that she'd lose her voice. "Fuck you. . . I'm not. . .gonna do it." She grunted with discomfort feeling his finger begin to move.

He pushed his finger deep down into her leg so that he could touch her bone, inside the wound. "Are you so sure about that, Deku?" He smiled at her. He could win this simply, by tearing her leg wide open, but where was the fun in that? Slowly torturing her into submission and humiliation, was much, much more amusing. "You see, it would be all too easy for me just to get it over with, and have you begging for my mercy." He withdrew his finger from her wound and sucked the blood from it.

"That's what you think. I don't beg for mercy." She had a slight cocky note in her voice, as she regained her smirk and looked directly into his nightmarish face. "I don't give a damn what you do to me." She would've crossed her arms, had she not been bound to the wall.

"You'd beg for mercy, just like any other pathetic human does." He put his cheek to hers. "Do you know why?"

Deku didn't say anything, she only growled loudly.

"Because, like all humans that I have come across, you think you're fearless. But, in the end all the fearless have one fear. They're scared to die, and that is why they all beg for mercy." He ran a claw down the left side of her dress, cutting a slit at her waist, hip, and thigh. "Ah, by the time I am done with you, you'll fear my name."

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop!" Deku started struggling again, as Akujin slid his hand into the back of her dress, through the slit he had just made. "Dammit, I said stop it! You fucking pervert, stop it! Get your hands off me!"

"No." Akujin said simply, as he raked his nails against her backside, giving her deep scratches.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" She again tried to pull away from the walls. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You never did anything. I was only interested in your unique blood type for my revival, at first. But, after seeing you put up a lovely fight with my shadow, I decided that I'd play a few games with you, since you're such a feisty little thing." He kissed her again, and felt Deku's urge to bite him grow strong. He loved how easy it was to make her loathe him. "And, in all truth, I have a fondness for you. You're so stubborn and arrogant that it would be a pleasure to degrade you down to a sniveling dog."

"You know, you're not going to get away Scott-free. The second you let down your guard, the instant that you fuck up and think you've won, I'm gonna beat your face in."

"No, no, Deku. You see, by that point in time, by the time that I've won, you wouldn't dare think of opposing me." He lowered his voice to a whisper, and leaned near her ear. "You'd be far from it. Opposing anything that I did to you would be the last thing you'd ever want to do."

"You really think that? Take your best shot. I dare you!"

"Ah, ah... you see, this is another lesson in devils. The more powerful we are, the more abilities we have. I know your thoughts, and what comes out of that loud mouth of yours is different than what's running through your mind. I don't think you want to dare me to knock you off your high horse."

"Well if you can look into my thoughts, look at this." She gained a smirk, as she put up an image in her mind.

Akujin checked her mind. What he saw, was a dark figure getting up off the ground, with a sword, a large black blade, in its hands. It was in the shape of a tall and slender man with bright red eyes. He laughed. "Quite the imagination, child." He said, sweeping some of her black hair behind her ear. "Who is that supposed to be?"

"My Dark Knight, in skin-tight armor." She smiled at Akujin, and pulled hard against her bonds and ripped them from the pulsing wall, then disappeared. 

"A cute trick, Deku, but you are still in this room." Akujin scanned around slowly for her. He could feel her presence and her thoughts. A picture came into his mind, and she reappeared, sitting on the ground---unable to stand because of her leg wound--behind a larger figure that was standing. A man in black armor with bright red eyes, and a giant black blade-Sparda-in his hands. "No. . . Dante. . . I thought. . . you were. . .dead? You are dead. . .I. . .I killed you...myself! A . . . A spike. . . through. . . your heart!" 

"Think again." Dante said with a malevolent smile, as he threw Sparda at Akujin, stabbing him through the stomach, and throwing him back against the wall where he and Deku had, at one point been restrained, and pinned him there. "I warned you that we'd finish this, just you and me."

Akujin looked at Dante with amusement."No, no, Son of Sparda. You forget, we are in my domain. As you would have an advantage in your world, I have the advantage in mine. So I play my trump card, now, and it shall win me the game. Deku, if you would be so kind as to assist me..." He smiled, as his yellow eyes glowed brighter than ever before...

  
  


And there's the end of Chapter 7! Another short one, I know, but if you review, I'll get Chapter 8 up here ASAP! Promise! Anyhow...Tell me what you think! I've gotta know!

  
  


Deku: She did it again!!!

Dante:: while holding on to a root from the side of the cliff:: You like cliffhangers don't you?

Silver: How'd ya guess?

Deku::while clinging to Dante's leg:: Silver, when I get back up there I'm gonna beat your face in! Besides, the Desert Dweller needs to know who put that dent in his sword, and why bullet holes were in the seat of his MS cockpit!

Silver: Watch it Deku...you're not the author...I am...and what I say goes.

Dante: Dude! Deku, you're heavier than you look! Why don't you just fly back up onto the cliff?

Deku: Good idea...::lets go of Dante's legs and starts to float::

Silver: You know....what would happen if...::thinks of something::

Deku: Don't even-::screams as she plummets hundreds of feet to the bottom of the cliff:: You've still got writer's block!!!!

Silver: I'm the writer here, and what I say goes...therefore...you can't fly til Chapter 8 is posted ... 


	8. Downfall of the

Deku meets Dante. Is this a good thing or a bad one? Part 8: Downfall of the...

  
  


Dante: It's about damned time you continued this damned story, Silver!

Silver: Can I help it if when I get writer's block I get it bad?!

Deku:: does a dance:: I can fly again, and Silver's a big loser!

Silver: Shut up, Deku...we'll see who the big loser is at the end of this chapter...¬_¬

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Dante! I don't own Devil May Cry! But, Deku is mine and so is Akujin and so is the late Damian! ^_^ Though...Neko belongs to Tessa...¬.¬

  
  


They both looked upon the evil god, Akujin, with clueless expressions on their faces, as he began to grow. Sparda soon was ingested, as Akujin's body grew around it. The large black blade became a part of Akujin's body. He laughed manically as Deku and Dante began to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller in size compared to himself. 

Deku had never imagined anything like this. Giant, powerful devils, feral and insane, lesser demons, ancient evil gods and demi-devil knights. "What's next?" Deku asked herself, as she watched Akujin continue to grow into giant proportions.

Dante gritted his teeth, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to defeat something like this. Mundus was a few times larger than Dante, but Akujin was at least twice the size of Mundus and from what he could tell, he was at least three times as powerful.

Deku eased back against one of the many living walls, watching Akujin as he was watching her. She was sizing him up just as he was sizing up Dante and herself, and she could tell that Akujin knew: She wasn't capable of running anymore.

"Ready to help me, little one?" Akujin asked, with a snicker.

Deku began to levitate off the floor against her will. Growling and grunting she fought against an invisible force, trying to get back onto the ground. "What are you trying to pull? Put me down!"

"Ah, ah. Bad girl." Akujin bent his index finger as if he were beginning a fist.

"Ack!" She began to feel a great pressure around her tail, something was holding it as if she had put it in a vice and it was tightening with every passing second. Pain shot through her every nerve like a rocket; her black and red eyes instantly returned to blue and yellow. Her fangs and nails shortened back to their original lengths as her hair returned to it's original colors of black and silver.

It became impossible for her to move a muscle, and all Deku could do was gape and gasp with her eyes wide, showing all the pain that she had been ignoring in full force. The wounds on her backside and thigh were throbbing as if some one was raking across them with a jagged glass bottle.

"You are going to become a part of me, little one." Akujin smiled again. "But, I can't, very well, have you squirming around inside me, now can I?" He bent the rest of his fingers into a fist and tightened it.

Her arms went to her sides and it became hard to move. Hard to breathe. Though it was invisible, she could feel something large and cold around her body, constricting her like an anaconda would its prey. It sparked in her mind as she noticed the glint in his eyes: Akujin was going to kill her.

All Dante could do was watch Akujin constrict Deku. He didn't know what to do. Should he try to attack, Akujin would snap her in half. If he continued to watch, she would be killed anyway.

"Do you know what the best part of this is, Son of Sparda?" He tightened his fist around Deku even more. "In a few minutes, her bones will snap like twigs." He could feel Deku squirming in his palm, though he was not touching her. Her pulse was racing, he could hear it. The sounds of her bones threatening to break and her labored breathing, were music to his ears. One or the other. Either, her heart would burst or her own body would impale her. He made his fist tighter, making Deku scream in anguish. Music to his ears. "It truly is a shame to kill off such a lovely creature with potential, like you, but...your attitude is really starting to annoy me."

How much longer she could endure, she didn't know. Too much more and her bones would break and impale her. "Argh!" She felt the bone in her upper left arm beginning to give way. She managed to look at him and give an amused look, despite her pain; when he read her thoughts, his were left in the open for her to read."Put...me down and I promise...to let the dog crap on...what's left of your liver!" Deku snarled through her teeth.

Determined to be stubborn, Akujin guessed. "You were born to piss me off, were you not, little one?" Deku seemed to be refusing to beg for mercy. Such a cocky girl. It would be a pleasure to break her and absorb what powers that she had to offer, and to wipe that ever-present smirk off her face. Even when she didn't have that smirk on her lips, it was still present, in her eyes. It drove him insane when she looked at him like that. She had a look that said, she couldn't be controlled. He had seen it through Damian's eyes.

"Stop it!" Deku tried to electrocute him as hard as she could, as well as burn him. Nothing worked. As she was doing this, she failed to notice that she was tiring herself out.

Akujin ignored her attempts to fight back. No, she would not win this time. She would not live to try again. She would not live to give him that look of defiance again. This time she would die, and he would benefit from it.

Dante kept his eyes on Deku, as she mouthed words to him, and they nodded in agreement, like in his premonition, and after the last words she mouthed, Akujin smiled.

An ominous crack was heard. Her bones had finally given way. She screamed as pain ripped through her whole body. Her ribs snapped and broke, protruding from her skin. Her scream was cut short, because the invisible fist Akujin had around her. It tightened and squeezed all air from her lungs and forced up blood. The crimson liquid spilt from her mouth in a small stream, that trickled from her bottom lip down her neck.. 

Dante turned away. She had told him not to interfere. Deku knew what she was doing.

"What is the matter, Son of Sparda? You cannot look at her?" Akujin smiled hearing Deku struggling to breathe through her blood and choking, as he continued to squeeze his fist tighter. "Can you not look upon your precious, Hellcat? It is obvious that you feel for this thing."

"Wait for my move, then shoot." Deku's words echoed in Dante's mind, as he kept his eyes downcast. Her blood spattering against the ground made his control begin to slip. Her choked cries rang in his ears along with her words. 

Akujin began to laugh again, as his gaze resettled on Deku. "You are not much of a fighter, anymore, now are you, little one?" He raised his hand to his chest and one of his claws became a razor sharp talon. "Do not worry your suffering will soon be over. You will soon be part of me."

Deku opened her eyes to look at Akujin. Though her vision was blurred, her ears were not mistaken. She could hear the sound of flesh being sliced and bones repositioning themselves. Her nose was not mistaken either. She could smell blood and rotting flesh. "What are you doing?" Deku asked in a panic.

Something cold and slimy caught Deku around the waist, wrists, and ankles and jerked her free of the invisible fist, at a speed so great that she hardly had the chance to scream. She slammed against something as slimy and cold as the things around her waist, ankles and wrists. 

Dante faced Akujin, not being able to stand the grunts and groans of her struggling. What he was met by was nothing that he was prepared for. Akujin had cut open his chest. It was opened wide like cabinet doors, and Deku was inside amongst his blackened flesh, trying to break free, as it began to engulf her. "Wait for my move, then shoot." He reminded himself with Deku's words, restraining himself from running to her rescue. Whatever she had up her sleeve, might be their only chance at stopping Akujin.

Akujin smiled yet again and closed his chest around her. "You are not going anywhere, little one." He laughed, patting his chest in a satisfied way, as one would his stomach, after a large meal. He commanded his body to take its course and absorb her as quickly as possible. Deku was still squirming around within him. As weak as she was, Deku was still hard to take in. 

Akujin's eyes settled on the Son of Sparda. "If you kill me she dies as well, and with the power I gain from her and the power from Sparda that I have gotten, you don't stand a chance against me."

"I hope she gives you indigestion." Dante snarled, cracking his knuckles, and removing Ebony an Ivory from their holsters.

Akujin laughed, "Pea-shooters? You must be running out of ideas, half-breed!" He laughed more feeling Deku's wiggling in his chest beginning to die down. "Say your goodbyes while she can still hear you!"

Dante stared at the giant's chest. It wasn't true. She couldn't be dying already. Deku wouldn't give up that easily. Akujin was playing mind games again. He had to be! She was as stubborn as you could get, he couldn't have made her give in so soon.

"Ah, but I can make her do anything now, Son of Sparda. Deku is mine now. She is now nothing but a shadow of me. Like Damian was before her."

Dante only glared and took the safeties off his guns. "Deku isn't like Damian." His glare turned to a devilish smile, as if he knew something that Akujin did not.

The giant Demon God, pointed a finger at Dante and a small ball of light appeared. He laughed again. The ball of light began to grow at an alarming rate, until it reached the size of a boulder.

Dante realized what was going on. That was one of Deku's capabilities. Ki Blasts.

Akujin fired the giant energy ball at Dante, laughing like a maniac.

Dante dodged the giant ball and let it crash into one of the living walls. There was a gigantic explosion and bloody parts of the walls flew everywhere as did blood. Dante stared at what was left after the explosion, a gigantic charred and bleeding hole. 

"Here we go again, Son of Sparda!" Akujin charged another and aimed for Dante, whom was ready to dodge again. "All you can do is ru-!" Akujin's breath was taken away by a cold flash, before he could finish. 

Thousands of knives stabbed into him in unison with the freezing cold that he felt. He beat his chest where Deku was, but his pain only increased. Needles were piercing the underside of his flesh as the cold grew worse. He tried to strike her again, but his muscles were aching and the blow was weaker than the last. It felt like nails were stabbing into his every muscle as they fell numb and froze over. Frost appeared on his legs, quickly turning into crystals and growing until they reached the floor. The crystals created patches of ice on the floor and froze Akujin in place. "What...is she doing to me...?" Akujin asked, his voice now raspy because there was ice forming in his lungs.

Dante grinned, watching Akujin's chest where he had last seen Deku before she was pulled inside. A small white patch of frost was forming there, and quickly growing into ice crystals and spreading. 

"Wait for my move then shoot me." Her words again echoed in his mind, reminding him. Letting him know that this was his chance. He took aim at the white patch of ice where Deku was. He charged Ebony and Ivory with demon energy and glared at Akujin over the guns that were sparking with blue lightning. "Deku...I can't..."

The frozen area on Akujin's chest glowed a bright yellow color. "What do you mean you can't?" Deku's voice shouted in Dante's mind. Akujin had neglected to close the link when she had surprised him. "He's going to adapt if you don't do it now! I can't hold him much longer!"

"Can't you get out of there?" Dante asked, staring at the area in Akujin's chest. He could see her outline in the yellow light. 

"Dante, he has my arms and legs, and my ribs are broken...there's no way in hell that I can move. You have no idea how much pain that I'm in, trying to restrain Akujin as weak as I am now." She sent him images of what she looked like within Akujin's body. "It hurts to think."

She was surrounded by slimy, black flesh, and her eyes were closed and it appeared as if she was unconscious. Deku's arms and legs were being invaded by Akujin and he was slowly trying to make his way to her heart. Small blueish-green tentacles were pushing underneath her skin and forcing their way into her veins, inching ever so slowly towards Deku's heart. Dante shook his head to rid himself of those images. "No...I'm going to get you out of there!"

"This time you can't save me, Dante. Face it! I'll blow this son of a bitch to the moon and back with the charge I'll get from your bullets!" She sounded as if she was crying as she thought to him. "Dante...he's going to get loose! Do it now! I'd rather die by your hands than his!"

Dante shook his head. "I told you...I will not do it!"

Laughter echoed throughout the room and the ground quaked. "You should have listened to the little brat, Son of Sparda!" Akujin's eyes flared red, and he began to move. He acquired a black aura and the ice that held him in place and broke into large shards and began swirling around his body.

Dante heard Deku scream in his mind as a sharp pain split through him. Deku's image appeared in his mind again and he saw the bluish-green tentacles branching out faster within her veins shooting towards her heart. 

"I'll teach you to mess with me, little one. I don't feel like waiting for you to die, anymore." He took one of the swirling shards of ice from around his body, pointed it at his chest. "Little brat!"

"Love you, Da-." Deku's thought didn't finish.

A bolt of lightning struck Dante's mind. He froze and stared at Akujin, as the giant shard of ice forced it's way through the devil god's back. It was stained red. A sole tear rolled down his cheek, as he gritted his teeth. "That's going too far..."

Akujin laughed and pulled the icy spike from his breast and lapped some of the blood from it, then threw it to the ground before Dante. "A Hellcat's blood over ice, is it not a delightful treat, Son of Sparda?" He grinned. The hundreds of ice shards directed their pointed ends towards Dante, like hundreds of harpoons. 

Dante threw Ebony and Ivory to the ground and removed Alastor from his back. "You've gone too far, Akujin..." Dante glared with burning red eyes as he went into his Devil Trigger state and sprouted large black wings. "You're going to pay dearly for what you've done to her..."

"I think not, Son of Sparda." Akujin commanded the shards of ice to attack him all in unison, they cut the air with lightning speed all penetrating the ground at once, completely missing the Son of Sparda.

Dante floated in the air his eyes burning brighter as he glared at the giant. "I told you, I'm through with your games!"

  
  


The End...of Chapter 8...*dodges rotten fruit* Gomen-nasai! I didn't mean to kill her off! It just happened! Honest! Well, anywayz...review and I'll finish it up! I promise! 

  
  


In the mean time all of my reviewers, I want you to e-mail me and tell me if Deku is dead, or if by some miracle she is still alive. Your e-mails will tell me how to end the story! Tell me already! This message is long enough as it is!! I'm out! Peace!

  
  


Deku:....Silver....you killed me off...::points to her devil horns:: ...you killed me off!

Silver ::inching away slowly:: Uhm...about that....heh heh...^_^;;

Deku::growls::

Silver: ^_^;; ... Uhm...I gotta go bai! ::waves and takes off running::

Deku: Come back here, Silver! ::chases Silver off into the sunset::


End file.
